Nightmare
by venusmercurysunev
Summary: Hermione Granger. Fenrir Greyback. Kidnapped in the middle of the night and taken to the middle of a forest, Hermione Granger is in the worst situation of her life.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Introduction**

Harry had disappeared.

And Hermione was in the worst situation of her lifetime, worse than she could have possibly imagined - mated with Fenrir Greyback.

How this happened, you ask? Well, I will tell you.

----------

"What is your problem, Fenrir?" asked the silky yet slimy voice of the Dark Lord.

"I'm bored, milord."

"Whores not providing enough?"

"No. I have used all available but my needs are yet to be sated."

"Is this an ongoing problem with you, Greyback?" asked a new voice; the one of Voldemort's greatest Potions Master, Severus Snape. "I thought that half-breeds didn't have the same problems as humans they once were."

Fenrir almost leapt upon the greasy ebony haired man, the only thing stopping him was the snake-like skeletal structure sitting across from him.

"You had better watch your back, Snape, because sooner or later; I'll be chewing on it." Fenrir snarled.

"Fenrir, just sit down." Voldemort hissed and was instantly obeyed. "Snape here is actually going to help you, somewhat."

"Oh, and what makes it think I need its help?"

"Because I have the location to someone who will be very 'helpful' in sating your 'needs'."

Fenrir's attention was instantly heightened and he decided to listen to the snarky git.

"Oh? And who and where would this person be?"

Snape pulled out a small thin roll of parchment and examined it for a moment, as if thinking whether to give the werewolf possibly vital information. Deciding against his wants and consciousness, he tossed the parchment to the man.

Fenrir unrolled the parchment with scepticism and his eyes widened as he read the name inked in the middle of it.

"What kind of joke is this?" he snarled.

"Would you not find her amusing, Fenrir?" Voldemort asked with sarcasm.

"Oh, she would be very amusing. But I can't help but think that Snape is pulling some sort of trick."

"That name is taken straight from the Department of Mysteries itself. The source is genuine." Snape explained, leaning back in his chair.

"Am I honestly to believe that...that **she** is my mate?"

"Well, you don't have to believe it but it's the truth."

"That must be why you 'needs' are not being sated as much. They aren't your mates and so; are not so satisfying." Voldemort explained but guessed at the same time.

Fenrir rubbed his temples in anguish. "Why did you give me this information, Snape?"

"I've wanted to get rid of the mudblood for years. This is the perfect excuse. What better? Taken away; only to be mated with Fenrir Greyback when and if she is discovered." Snape sneered dramatically, a smirk forming on his face.

Fenrir slowly rose. "If I find out that you're lying to me..." he threatened.

"Oh, calm down, Wolfie. I know better than to ruffle your fur."

Fenrir growled lowly at him and began to morph into his wolf form (Alpha's can transform at any time)

"Fenrir," Voldemort began disapprovingly, "don't. I know what you're thinking and if you do, you'll regret being born."

Greyback hesitated before his now cowering prey before morphing back into his human shape, and glared down at the mildly relieved Snape.

"When Our Lord isn't here, Snape," he leapt forward, grabbed said man's collar and pulled him forward, "I shall truly enjoy killing you."

"Oh, Fenrir, calm down." Voldemort snapped, growing tired of the pair's argument.

"Well, I must go and collect my...My goods." The werewolf said, squeezing the roll of parchment. He bowed to Voldemort, glared at Snape and then left the room.

----------**4 days later**-----------

Hermione Granger sat at the desk in her muggle house, reading a book - as per usual. It was quite late, a quarter to one, but the front door bell rang. Looking up from her book with a frown on her face, she stood up. As she walked past her bedroom door, she quickly pulled her hazel coloured dressing gown off the hook on the wall.

She secured it around herself before heading out to the hall and up to the front door. Looking through the eyepiece, she saw a familiar face and almost pulled the door from its hinges to open it.

"HARRY!!" she squealed and launched herself into his arms.

Her friend looked worn and exhausted. He was soaking wet, but that was most likely to do with the quick heavy rain that was pouring down. His clothes were torn and wrapped, like Sirius' were in the third year Shrieking Shack ordeal. His hair was now down to his ears and still as messy as ever. He had grown about a foot in the 3 months he had vanished in, and had a much large build and muscles. His glasses were gone but apparently he could still see.

"Hi, 'Mione." He said and wrapped his arms around her. Their embrace was greatly awkward but they both loved it, knowing their friend was alright and safe, but Harry had a dark secret. One that would be revealed most likely before the end of the night.

A moment later, she freed herself from his grip and ran her hands across his scarred cheeks and facial features. There was a long deep scar down his left jaw line, another gash across the edge of his left eyebrow and a series of 3 marks on his right cheek running from a centimetre under his eye to his collarbone. "You're frozen. Come on, come inside." She took his hands and started to drag him inside but his new strength prevented her from doing so.

"I can't, 'Mione." He said sadly, pulling her back to him.

"Why? Why not?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione looked at him strangely, wondering for what he was apologising for, but got no answer. "I really am sorry." was all he said before his fist came down upon the side of her head. The blow sent her crashing against the door frame and sent her into deep unconsciousness. She knew she'd have a huge headache when she woke up.

----------


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 1**

Harry had carried Hermione in his arms all the way to his and 3 others' destination. It was deep in the heart of a central English forest, far from anyone. The trees were tall and dark with leaves and branches that went everywhere. Hollows in the bark looked like screaming or pained faces in certain angles of the moonlight and only made the place scarier, but Harry's mind was far too concerned with Hermione's safety and her inevitable future. He had personally seen the scroll of parchment that had been the cause of his awful assignment.

_His Alpha had come into the shack in such a good mood that Harry, nor many of the other werewolves, had ever seen him in._

"_Alpha, if you don't mind my cheek," dared one of the younger wolves, "what has put you in such a fine mood?"_

_It wasn't that their Alpha was always in a bad mood, quite the opposite, but it was an incredibly rare occasion to see him so pleased._

"_Fate, Harris, fate. A lovely woman. Now, Potter," Harry looked up, "I believe you will know this girl." He smirked, handing Harry the scroll in his hand. Harry unrolled it and gasped in horror as he read the name it held._

"_Oh, Merlin. Alpha, what is the meaning of this?"_

"_The meaning of this, boy, is she is my mate. And you, Harris, Clarks and Young will go and bring her to me." he smirked again, folding his arms._

"_Alpha...I don't know if I can. She's my best friend. I can't-" Fenrir punched Harry straight on the nose, breaking it instantly._

"_You will do as I tell you to, mutt." He snarled, good mood instantly gone. "If I tell you to bring me the girl then you will. Unless you want me to make a new hole in you." he threatened._

"_Yes, Alpha. I'll bring you her. I'll bring you Hermione."_

Harry stopped for a moment, walking to a nearby tree and crouched down. He untangled Hermione from his arms and put her on the forest floor, leaning against the tree.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Clarks snapped, coming into the moonlight. His hair was a deep ginger, nearly brown but not quite there. He was taller than Harry by several inches but had the same build and equal number of scars. "Alpha wants her by 2."

"Don't worry. We've got plenty of time." Harry said. "'Mione?" he asked quietly, tapping her shoulder lightly. "Mione, can you hear me?" she groaned in response and her head flopped over onto his shoulder. "Mione, take this." He pulled a potion from an inside pocket of his cloak and held it up in front of her. "It'll help with the headache. Sorry about that by the way."

She merely ignored him and nuzzled her face further into his soft black cloak. He sighed and lifted her head up. Placing the rim of the potion vial to her lips he tilted her head back a bit. She coughed as the potion him the back of her throat but quickly stopped as more followed.

A minute later, and the other werewolves were growing impatient of Harry's gentle handling of his friend, she finished the potion and her headache was indeed fading away. Hermione lifted her head - that felt like a tonne of bricks - up and looked at her friend.

"Harry?" she murmured.

"Hi." He breathed back, pulling a pure red cloak out of another pocket and lay it across her legs. "Mione, you have to change into that." He explained, taking off her dressing gown.

He helped her stand and as she finished fastening the broach that held it in place, he shook his head sadly.

"No, Mione, just the cloak. Nothing else."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Alpha wants you to be naked under the cloak."

"Harry!" she hissed, outraged.

"Hermione, I urge you to do as he says."

"Who is this 'Alpha' anyway?" she asked. "And why do I have to be naked?"

"I don't know, 'Mione, but I'd just do it." he said, a glint of warning in his eyes and voice. "Alpha isn't one to be trifled with."

She sighed and then told him to turn around, pulling the cloak tight around her. After a minute or two of rustling and being nudged in the back twice by 'Mione's busy arms, he received permission to turn around.

He wasn't surprised to see Hermione wrapped in the usually loose cloak that had not been made almost skin tight. She had paled a little, but still had a definite flush to her cheeks due to the cold.

"Well?" she snapped. "Are we gonna go? I'm freezing my arse off here!"

"Come on then." Harry said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, interrupting one of Harris' usual pervy comments on her mentioned body part.

He and the other werewolves - that were trying to walk slowly as to get behind them to look at 'Mione's backside - led said girl to a small stone building. It was in between the class of an abandoned single floor barn, being long but thin and a cottage. The roof was old but in reasonable condition, keeping out all drops of the rapidly falling rain. The walls had a few dozen bricks either chipped or half gone and the only door and the window frames were old and decaying.

Harry stopped suddenly and if his arm wasn't wrapped around his friend's shoulders so tightly she would have gone straight over onto her face. He turned to face her and pulled the hood of the cloak over her head and hair surprisingly roughly.

"Hermione, I've got to tell you; don't speak unless spoken to, don't talk back, don't shout, don't snap, don't scream, don't be sarcastic, don't act smart, don't insult him or deny him compliments - if he says you're beautiful go with it - nor deny his insults - if he says you're stupid or ugly or anything like that -"

"Sock him one." Harry glared at her. "Fine, fine, don't deny it; I'll be completely thick then."

"Hermione, don't fight him either."

"Don't fight him'?" she asked naïvely and confusedly.

"In we go." He said sadly, leading her further to the establishment.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 2**

Harry opened the front door to the building and gently nudged Hermione inside. After she'd stepped through the threshold her nose was instantly insulted by the smell of the building. It was awful. It was the musty smell of the building, a strong smoke smell as if 1,000 cigarettes were being smoked at that one time, a hint of a sex smell and a bit of burning. Harry leant into her and murmured in her ear, "I know it smells horrible. And with our senses it's even worse."

"Your senses'?"

"All will be explained soon." He said softly and led her to the end of the long narrow room to a door at the end on the left hand side.

The room that she was then led into looked very much like a kitchen, a dining room and a lounge/living room combined in one. The room wasn't small but it wasn't the largest. A few dozen candles were lit and burning, giving off a pleasant vanilla smell; an oak floor and grey tiles met in the middle of the room, dividing the kitchen from the lounge and dining area.

The noise in the room was quite loud, almost giving Hermione another headache. Or was that the thick smoke? Or the candles? Either way she didn't feel her best. As soon as the door had opened, all conversations died down from the 40 or so people that were in the room. All the well tanned or ghostly pale faces looked over to them. Hermione observed that most of the people in the room were children, ranging from 4 to 14, and all the others were above 20.

"Mione?" Harry whispered in her ear. "I've got to take you to his room."

"Harry..." She began faintly.

"Mione...I told you. Don't fight him. Don't argue. Just go with it." he took her arm roughly and pulled her to a door that was to the right of the main gathering of people.

He walked in with her, almost knowing that the room would be empty, and told her to sit down in a corner and keep the cloak tight around her. She did as he advised and he left with a sad smile on his face.

----------

She sat on the cold stone floor; just looking around the room.

It was of a comfortable size, stoned floor and walls but the furniture was quite plush and warm-looking. In one corner was a king sized bed with a thick duvet and a few blankets and throw pillows. At the foot of the bed with its back to the wall stood a large wardrobe with a fake 3 foot Bonsai tree next to it. A painting or two decorated the walls and black curtains hung open next to the window.

About 20 minutes later, she looked as she heard 2 voices directly outside the room. One of them she instantly recognised as Harry's and the other one...Then, she knew that it was _**Him**_.

"Where is she, potter?" Greyback barked.

"She's in your room, Alpha. Just as you ordered."

"Excellent. She's wearing the cloak?"

"And nothing else."

"Good. Go with the others. Make sure no one disturbances us tonight." He snarled, looking at the door to his room with a dangerous glint of something in his eyes. Lust.

"Yes, Alpha."

Footsteps walked away and the door opened, and Hermione swore that her heart stopped for a moment.

----------

The wood of the door opened and Hermione raised her head a little to see the man that entered the room.

He was tall, easily 6 ft 6, and had quite a large build. His bare arms had well built muscles, his torso, also bare, had an amazing 6 pack and pecks. His legs were hidden by a pair of tatty jeans but from the flesh that Hermione saw, they were just as muscled as the rest of his body. His face was slightly chiselled but still quite attractive, dazzling blue eyes with a few streaks of amber in them. Shaggy ear-length black hair decorated the top of his smirking head.

"Well, well, well, Hermione Granger." He chuckled as he advanced on her. She bowed her head in misery and waited for...She wasn't sure what she waiting for but she just waited. After a minute she dared to look up and saw him standing straight in front of her. "Stand up." He ordered. She complied slowly, making sure to keep the cloak tightly and securely around her frame. He merely chuckled. "I don't know why you bother, pet. I'm going to see it anyway."

"I'd still like to keep **some** dignity." She said quietly.

Again, he chuckled and it was starting to annoy her. Out of nowhere, his hand shot out and pulled the cloak completely off her and tosses it onto the bed. She squealed and tried to cover herself up but Greyback just grabbed her hand, pushed her against the wall and kept her pinned between him and the cold stone that was sending shivers along her spine.

He looked her up and down, his smirk growing as he beheld her curves and ample breasts. She shuddered and looked away but his fingers on her chin pulled her gaze back to his.

"Don't look away from me, pet." He purred with a snapping undertone. She remained silent. "Hmmm...chuckle...Never thought I'd see the day; Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's little mudblood know-it-all friend, speechless."

"I just don't want to get into too much trouble on my first night of being kidnapped."

"No. This isn't kidnapping."

"But you-"

"Kidnapping is a temporary affair - one way or another - but this is permanent. You aren't leaving. You're my mate and I protect what's mine."

"I'm your...mate?" she gulped, blinking back a few tears.

"Yes, pet. Get used to it. Because you aren't going anywhere." He looked away from her for a second and looked out the window before looking back. "You're lucky. I don't feel like f8cking you tonight." She flinched at his crude language usage.

"Oh, a small blessing."

"I could easily change my mind, you know." He snarled, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her naked body against his half one. "But if you're a good girl, I won't. Will you be a good girl?"

"Yes."

"Say it properly." He ordered, basking delightfully in her embarrassment.

"I'll be a good girl."

"Whose girl will you be?"

"No way am I saying that!" she squealed trying to get away from him but he just held her firm.

"Say it or you're in for a rough night."

She grumbled, looked away and then mumbled, "I'll be your good girl."

He grinned manically down at her. "That'll do for tonight." He said before he picked her up suddenly and carried her to the bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 3**

Fenrir more or less threw Hermione onto the bed, making her bounce a little before he took off his torn jeans - and Hermione then discovered that he had no underwear on and...he was HUGE!! She sat up on the bed quickly and scurried like a terrified animal to the corner, pulling a pillow in front of her.

"Awww, is the little pet scared?" he teased her cruelly. The bed dipped as he moved over to her, snatching the pillow from her hold and put it down onto the bed behind him. Hermione eyed him with fear and started to struggle against him as he gripped her wrists and pulled her against him.

"No! Let me go!" she squealed and looked over to the door. "Help!" she screamed. "Someone! Help me!"

"No one will help you, Hermione." He purred.

"Don't say my name!" she spat at him and he shoved her back against the remaining pillows and increased his grip on her wrists to almost cruel.

"Don't give me orders, little girl! Remember who is keeping you alive - whether you are of value to me or not." He let go of one of her wrists, leant over and pulled the blankets up and roughly pushed her along them and under them. He climbed over her and pulled the blankets back over them.

Despite the heat he was radiating, Hermione was incredibly cold in the huge bed. The sheets were crisp and hard against her soft flesh, the pillows were cold and unmoved, signalling that Fenrir did not often sleep in the bed. She shivered and unconsciously scooted closer to his warmth, making him smirk arrogantly but nonetheless wrap and an arm tight around her and share his heat.

"When did you last sleep in this bed?" she asked as she shuddered and her teeth chattered a little.

"I can't remember. I usually sleep **on** the bed instead of in it, in my wolf form."

"Why? Why don't you sleep in it?"

"I don't really like the constriction of the blankets."

"You're sleeping in the bed now."

"That's only because it will be quite cold tonight and I can't have my mate freezing to death on her first night here."

"Freezing to death?" Hermione squeaked in terror.

"Don't worry, pet, there's a Warming Charm on the bed, blankets and pillows and my warmth will heat you as well."

"Alright." Hermione said quietly, trying to extract herself from his arms, having warmed up, but he held firm.

"No, no, no!" he smirked, keeping her tightly against him. "You're not going anywhere."

"Let go of me." she snapped, pushing against his chest.

"Pet, you're making this a lot worse than needs be. Just shut up and lie down. I'm exhausted." He snapped, pushing her back down and laying his head on her chest.

----------

Morning soon arrived, making Hermione feel that she had only had a few minutes of precious sleep. She was awakened roughly by someone putting something hard quite roughly down onto the table next to the bed. She jumped up a little but then relaxed as she saw that Fenrir had put a glass of water on the table.

"Morning, pet." He said a little moodily.

"Hmmm." She groaned and turned her head away, intending to get some sleep but the curtains were opened and light flooded in.

"Get up."

"Can I actually have clothes today?" she spat.

Fenrir marched over to the bed, pulled her up by her shoulders, grabbed her chin in one hand and glared at her. "If you're a good girl." He spat back, making her wince. He pushed her back down over the bed and grazed his eyes over her naked form. "Actually, I think you can stay naked for a while."

"W-Why?" she stuttered, face going red at being naked in front of a man she hardly knew.

"Because...today, I actually feel like f8cking you."

"No! No, no, no!" she screamed, about to pull a blanket around her but he grabbed her wrists first. Pulling her struggling and screaming body over to a nearby table, he picked her up and slammed her down onto the wood. She groaned a little out of pain but soon recovered as he leant over her. "No! Help! Help me!" she screeched at the door.

Footsteps were heard charging to the door and it opened, revealing a nervous Harry. "We heard-"

"Get out, Potter!" Greyback growled at the ebony haired boy.

"Harry, help me!"

"Mione!"

"Get out, boy!"

"No, Harry, you've got to-" Fenrir covered her mouth with his callused hand and snarled,

"Get. Out. Boy." Harry, seeing the murderous glare in his Alpha's eyes, he left the room. Hermione tried screaming his name through Fenrir's hand but barely any noise came out. "That was a bad move, girl."

"Lehgoohmeh!" she screamed through his hand, trying to shrug him off but not getting anywhere for he simply let go of her mouth in favour of passing her wrists into that hand. Lowering his other hand, he stroked her hip gently but possessively.

"What are you-?"

"Pet...Shut. Up." He snapped, moving his light fingers to the inside of her thigh.

His fingers got dangerously near to her core and she started to struggle against him. But he wouldn't have any of it. Throwing her hands away from him and gripping her chin instead, he pushed her thighs apart harshly, making her joint ache a little.

"Listen here pet. I won't take any disobedience. I'm trying to give you a little pleasure here, but if you'd rather I ignored your needs and catered to my own - then I will. Get it?"

"Yes." She whimpered as a fingertip ran up and down her moist folds. He stopped his ministrations - much to Hermione's disappointment - in favour of raising his finger to his lips and tasting her fluids.

"Hmmm. So sweet." He purred. It disgusted Hermione a little but deep down...It turned her on. "You like that, pet?"

"Yes." She whispered.

He lowered his hand again and instead of just running his fingertip along her dripping core, he shoved it in. She groaned out of pleasure and slight pain but it didn't hinder him in the slightest. Pumping his mate now quite roughly, she began to tremble and whimper as her release was a matter of minutes away.

"I'm going to enjoy making you come, Pet." She whimpered again. "Gonna taste you."

He continued to whispered dirty, obscene things in her ear, enhancing the tremendous feeling she was getting. Then...A never-been-felt feeling erupted deep down in her. Her first orgasm. Fenrir knew this and it only made his smirk wider as he knew that he was the one giving her this pleasure. "Like that?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." She murmured, calming down from her orgy.

"Well, we'll clean you up and then introduce you to the pack."


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 4**

'Cleaning her up' basically meant that Fenrir dragged her out of his room and into his private bathroom. She held her cloak tightly around her shaking frame as he turned on the taps to the huge bath. When the bath had filled in seconds, he turned back to her.

"Well? Get in." he ordered, nodding his head to the pool.

"But-"

"Don't question me, pet." He snarled, walking over to her and pulling the cape off her again. She shivered from the cold, despite the steam that the bath was giving off and squealed in surprise as Fenrir picked her up and marched her over to the bath. He then threw her in it. Literally.

A moment later when she surfaced, she spotted him removing his own clothes and she swam across to the other side of the bath.

"Whadaryodoin?" she asked in fright as he entered the water.

"Joining you." he answered simply, swimming over to her so fast she barely had time to move. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to his chest.

"No, let me go." She said, pushing against him rather weakly.

"Pet, I'm not letting you go until you're clean."

"Then get out the bath and I'll wash."

"Where's the fun in that? No. I'm going to wash you." he released one of her arms and leant over to the side where a flannel was.

"You're what?"

"You heard me." he said simply. "Turn around." He ordered. She hesitated. "Now." He barked and she instantly complied. He pulled her back against his chest and started to rub her arms surprisingly gently. She was tense in his embrace even as he was just rubbing body conditioner over her shoulders. His fingers were actually soothing her a little - only a little, and when he popped her usually tensed shoulders she gasped and arched her back.

"Feel better?"

"A bit." She murmured and leant back into his chest, breathing deep. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her wet shoulder.

"We'll have a few more minutes in here and then you're meeting everyone."

"Oh, do we have to leave the bath?"

"Want me to hold you?"

"You already are."

"Enjoying it?"

"Sort of. I mean: the bath's warm, bubbles everyone, soothing body wash, all we need is a few candles."

"All you had to do is ask." He said, waving his hand a little and, indeed, a dozen candles appeared throughout the room and released a subtle vanilla scent.

"What's all this for?" Hermione asked, turning her head to him.

"My mate."

"Listen, I can't-"

"You can and you will." He snapped, leaning forward a little. "You're staying here. I saw you often enough before and I curse myself for not realising who you really were. And I apologise for that."

"Don't want an apology." She sulked, pulling successfully from his arms and sitting on the steps opposite him.

"Well, you've got one anyway. Honestly, girls - no, teenage girls - NO! **Gryffindor** teenage girls - are so stubborn, it's unbelievable sometimes." He groaned, stretching his arms across the bath rim and laying his head back.

"Hmmm, honestly, men - no males in general - NO! **Werewolf** males - are so stubborn, it's unbelievable sometimes." She groaned, mimicking his posture and words. He pulled his head up and glared at her, whilst she just smirked back at him and crinkled her nose.

"Come on, you're to meet the pack." He grunted, climbing out the bath quickly and taking dozens of pints of bathwater with him.

"You spilt a bit." She chuckled. Again, he glared at her and she just smirked.

"Get out the bath."

"I like it in here."

"Well, you can come back in another time. For now; you are meeting the pack." He reached over to her, gripped her arm and pulled her out the bath as well, somehow managing to not get an extra drop of moisture on his person.

"I can climb out the bath by myself, you know!"

"Yes, well, you weren't getting out quick enough so I hurried it up." He shrugged, handing her a towel to dry herself. She did so quickly and then held it around herself, looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"I haven't got any clothes."

"You don't need any."

"I'm not meeting strangers - and Harry - completely naked!" she squealed.

"Fine. Stay here." He ordered, leaving the room - his towel wrapped around his waist - and walked back into their room to fetch her a robe. Picking out a deep purple robe, he walked back into the bathroom. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her hand skimming the surface of the water idly. "Mate?" She didn't look up but by the smirk on her face, she knew he was talking to her. He sighed in frustration. "Hermione?" she smiled and looked up, batting her eyes innocently. "Here's a robe."

She jumped off the side of the bath, skipped over to him and took the robe from his hand. "Thank you." she said. Pulling her arms into the sleeves and fastening the buttons, she turned around to see Fenrir wearing his trademark ripped jeans.

"Come on, pet, let's meet the pack."

----------

The doorbell rang to Hermione's apartment. It was Ron. He had no idea about Harry's fate, nor Hermione's and was popping round to her apartment for breakfast that they'd organised and also to go to Diagon Alley. After not being let in for a minute or so, he took out his spare key to her apartment and let himself in.

"Hermione?" he called, only no one was there to hear him. "Mione? You here?" Again, he got no reply. "Damn, she's gone out." He mumbled to himself. He closed the door behind him and walked into the lounge/kitchen. Seeing the dirty dishes unwashed and the oven light still on, he began to worry. "Mione?!" no response.

He began to madly search through her apartment, looking for any sign of a struggle or of the missing girl. He found none. "HERMIONE GRANGER!" he called. "Where are you?!" Apparating back to the Order's whereabouts, he missed the _pop_ of Apparition into the apartment.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 5**

Fenrir more or less dragged Hermione from the bathroom, leaving the mess for the pack's omega to clean up and pulled her along the corridor that lead to the kitchen/lounge/dining room.

"But who'll clean up the bathroom?"

"The omega of the pack."

"What's that?"

"The least important."

"That's horrible to say." Hermione scolded, stopping walking for a moment but Fenrir merely glared at her and pulled her harshly down the corridor.

In the kitchen, Harry was sitting at the table, carving random 'symbols' into the wood when he heard Hermione's argumentative tone. "What's the bet she gets herself or one of us in trouble?" he asked, not coldly but a little fearful of the coming meeting.

"Definitely", "Oh, yeah" and "Absolutely" filled the room lowly but instantly stopped when Fenrir opened the door, walked through and Hermione followed, trying to tug her hand free from his. He snarled back at her and practically pulled her off her feet on the way to the table. The seat at the head of the table was clear, reserved for Fenrir and the 2 seats to the immediate sides of the head were also empty.

Harry sat in the chair next to the one on the left to the Alpha chair. Hermione rushed to take the seat on the right of Harry but he whispered in her ear that she had to sit next to Fenrir, but she could sit on his left if Fenrir allowed it. Luckily the Alpha did allow Hermione to sit there, reluctantly, but nonetheless nodded. Hermione sat down next to her friend, Fenrir sat at the top of the long table and a man that seemed familiar to Hermione sat opposite her, to Fenrir's immediate left.

"How are the wards for tonight?" Fenrir barked to the man on his left.

"All strong, alpha."

"Good. The lock on the door?"

"In top form."

"Good."

"What lock?" Hermione voiced, making all look at her.

"Elaborate." Greyback snapped at her, seeing how close she was to Harry. Harry himself was silently glad that Hermione was alright and close to him, but he was also begging for her to move about 6 inches away from him as to not incur His Alpha's wrath.

"Well, I'm sorry, what's your name?" she asked the man opposite her.

"Connor." He said, not addressing her.

"Right. Connor said that 'the lock' was 'in top form'. What lock?"

"The lock on our door."

"Why do you need a lock?"

"I don't need it. You do."

"Why?"

"Tonight is the first night of the full moon. Our wolf sides will be quite agitated. It's for your own safety, pet."

"So what will happen to me tonight?"

"You're going to be locked in our room. Again, for your safety." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Fenrir cut across her. "There's no use arguing, pet, you won't be able to defend yourself against a fully powered and raving wolf."

Hermione leant back in her chair and sulked for the remainder of the meeting but smiled when Harry held her hand under the table, unknown to Fenrir.

"Why does Connor sit on the left of Him?" Hermione asked Harry as they sat on the grass outside the house. They leant against the cobbles of the house walls. Although Hermione needed to use Harry's jacket to stop her sensitive back being poked from the cobbles, Harry went topless - his skin hardened significantly in his 'condition'.

"He's the beta."

"What's a 'better'?"

"No, a beta. Like bay-tah. In wolf packs, it's like the second in command. If Fenrir isn't here, Connor's in charge."

"So, tell me of this very confusing wolf ranking scheme." She said, laughing a little but Harry didn't laugh.

"It's not really that complicated. You've got the Alpha who's in charge. Then is the beta, with their delta. The delta's sort of like a beta in training. Then are the elders, who are looked to for advice, even by the alpha sometimes. After that, there isn't really ranking until the omega which is-"

"The least important." Hermione voiced.

"Yeah. They're like the one that doesn't fit in, or is weak and picked on by everyone else. They're even lower than cubs and the injured."

"So, what other roles are there?"

"There are guardians that are like bouncers or security team at a nightclub. They make sure that everything's safe. There are hunters, and obviously they go and hunt. But when a female is pregnant, the male often goes out to hunt as well."

"Why?"

"To prove that he'll be able to take care of the pups and his mate. Anyway, after the hunters are the shamans. Or healers. They try and take care of the wounded, or if it's too late," he drew a finger across his neck and made a choking sound.

"They kill them?"

"Would you rather die or live in pain?"

"Depends."

"Hmmm." He chuckled sadly. "Even after 9 years of being friends, you never cease to amaze me. Anyway. Then you have the scouts. When a pack moves, they go ahead and make sure everything's clear. After them are the normal pack members. There aren't a lot of unassigned pack members but - for example - a pregnant wolf can't go out and hunt. And it's usually the males that hunt anyway. Umm...also, pups can't scout or anything so until they become of age, they're pack members."

"What are you?"

"I'm a mixture really. Some night's I'm a hunter, others I'm a guardian."

"So where do I rank in this grand scheme?"

"You're the alpha female."

"Why?"

"You're the mate of the alpha."

"What does the alpha female do?"

"Not a lot really. You're positioned in between the alpha and the beta. When Fenrir's not around, you're in charge but when Fenrir **is** here, you're submissive."

"What's that?"

"You won't like it."

"What is it, Harry?"

"You're basically...how do I put this?...In meetings, you just sit there and look nice."

Hermione scoffed. "I am not like that, Harry."

"That's what you have to do."

"I'm not gonna do it!" she snapped back.

"Mione, you have to."

She scowled and lay back on the grass. "What else do I do?"

"Carry Fenrir's litter."

She shot up again. "WHAT?!"

"You carry his cubs. You give him children."

"Why?"

"Again, you just have to. It's the way of the wolves."

"Harry!" Hermione began to whine.

"Stop complaining, pet." Came a gruff voice. Both of them looked up to see Fenrir approaching them with large strides. "Potter, get to the Changing Room. Pet, come. We have to make sure you're secured for tonight."


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 6**

Fenrir kept a tight hold of Hermione's hand as he led her through the corridors and back to their room. He opened the door and stepped inside with her.

"Right. Sunset is in 9 minutes. All of us are going to be in the Changing Room for about 5 minutes before and after our transformation."

"Where is the Changing Room?"

"Down the corridor, on the left and the 2nd door on the right. You'll still be able to hear us though. Make sure you don't move around too much, or make a lot of noise. The omega will bring in a tray of food and drink soon. There's a small bathroom through that door." He pointed to a door on the right wall of the room. "In the situation that my wolf will break through the door, you might need to go into a submissive arch."

"What's the submissive arch?"

As she spoke, a small thin man, wearing only a pair of too big trousers entered the room carrying a tray. This was obviously the omega of the pack.

"Halford!" Fenrir barked, making the omega jump and bow his head. "Put the tray down and demonstrate a submissive arch." He ordered. Halford put the tray down on the bed quickly and then dropped to the floor, lay on his back, arched high and put his bent arms under his torso. "Now get out." Halford scrambled out of the position and scurried from the room.

"You want me to do that?"

"Hermione, you must." He snarled but with a begging undertone. "My wolf will only just have enough of my side to know who and what you are. But I can't guarantee that I'll...keep my paws to myself. I'll try to stay in control as much as I can but other than that I can't promise anything."

"Fine." she said, walking over to the bookcase that she had only just noticed and began to scour through the books. Picking one that she hadn't really expected to interest her, she sat on the bed.

Fenrir sighed and walked over to her. He pulled her chin up and kissed her lips before bidding her goodbye and leaving the room. She heard a few locks turn on the outside and she sighed, as he had a minute ago. And she began to read.

----------

"_There are two types of werewolf forms. One looks almost human, but with a muzzle, short tail and fur. The other is very much like an ordinary wolf or large dog, and contrary to popular belief; that is the strongest, fastest and most agile form. In this book is all you need to know about werewolves, protecting yourself and those around you from the creatures and also general knowledge._

_Contents-_

_Chapter 1 - Werewolf forms ... 6_

_Chapter 2 - Becoming a Were and Moon Cycles ... 9_

_Chapter 3 - Pack Ranks ... 13_

_Chapter 4 - Were Behaviour ... 17_

_Chapter 5 - Were Body Language ... 22_

_Chapter 6 - Reproductive Physiology ... 27_

_Chapter 7 - Pack Sociology ... 34_

_Chapter 8 - Types of Wolf ... 47_

_Chapter 9 - Protection Against Weres ... 52"_

Deciding to go with the topic that was most puzzling and scaring her, Hermione turned to page 27.

"_Werewolves are very much similar to ordinary wolves in many ways - their appearance, calls, pack rank but most especially is their reproductive habits._

"_Once every 4 months is a special type of full moon - The Mating Moon. In every werewolf pair, there is a dominant and a submissive. Usually, the male is the dominant one and females are submissive, but not always._

"_The dominant wolf will feel heightened sexual urges during this Moon whilst the submissive has very temperamental mood swings. The dominant will attack and force the submissive into intercourse if the submissive does not consent, but this will only happen in extreme cases._

"_Many people ponder about cross werewolf and human matings. While intercourse is possible, if not uncomfortable, pregnancy is impossible. The wolf semen or egg is too overbearing for the human counterpart that the unborn embryo will die within 72 hours of conception._

"_Many methods have been tried to encourage cross pregnancies but nearly all have failed. The most successful one that is used is-"_

Hermione was interrupted in her readings by a single howl, followed by many others. Looking out the barred window, she saw the setting sun and the rising full moon with awe, horror and fear. She closed the book but kept a finger in the page whilst she heard a distant shuffling of feet/paws and waited.

Clicking was heard, getting louder and louder. Hermione slowly crouched down to the floor and lay on her stomach to see under the door. A set of paws stopped right outside the door and a loud huff was heard. Hermione shuddered as she sat upright and crawled along the floor to sit back against the wall.

Claws were heard scraping down the door after an echoing whine rung through the rooms and corridors. Hermione's breathing became erratic as she saw small pieces of wood falling to the floor. Opening the book, she quickly flicked through to the behaviour chapter. Flicking again to the right page, she read quickly as the scrapes got louder, meaning that Fenrir was getting through the door quickly.

"_Alpha Mating Behaviour_

"_Alpha's are always dominant in their mating pairs. Quite often, the alpha will take their mate to the packs whereabouts, but will not transform them into lycans like themselves. Why this happens is unknown but the submissive will remain human for a period of 2 weeks to a maximum of 3 months. Many theories are that the Alpha is training them, or introducing them to the way of the wolves, but this is inconclusive._

"_Before the setting of the sun and rising of the moon, the alpha and their mate will be separated. Again, this is unknown as to why. After transforming, the alpha will seek out the sub. After successfully locating and reaching their mate, one of following will occur; A) the alpha will force intercourse upon the sub. B) the alpha will merely wish to spend time in the presence of their sub. This is possibly to adjust themselves. Or C) the alpha will not know who the human sub is and kill them, thinking they are a threat to either him/her or his/her pack."_

Again, Hermione was interrupted as a snarl was heard from the door. Fenrir had successfully clawed a hole through the door and attempting to fit through the hole just bigger than his head. Hermione slowly stood up, sliding up the wall whilst Fenrir's claws pulled through the wood and made the hole 3 times as big in a matter of moments. And then, with a charismatic jump and land, Hermione was trapped in the room with the wolf.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: sorry if I make Fenrir act/sound like a dog**

Fenrir's wolf form was beautiful. Intimidating, yes. But beautiful. At shoulder height, it was easily a metre high. His fur was as black as can be with a dark grey belly and amber eyes. The wolf walked towards Hermione slowly, its head lowered, tail straight and eyes narrowed. Hermione didn't take her eyes off it as he rounded on her. With a bark, Hermione slid quickly down the wall and made herself as small as possible as Fenrir got closer.

He stopped. His eyes were still narrowed, tail still up, showing that he was still suspicious of her. He moved forward again, not stopping even though the fronts of his paws were pressing on her sock-covered feet. His muzzle moved slowly towards her neck and her heartbeat was now into the 200 beats a minute. But she relaxed ever so slightly a short huffs of breath batted against her flesh. He was smelling her.

After a minute or so, he pulled back and sat on his haunches a foot away from her. They stared at each other for the longest time. She didn't speak and he gave no movement. Out of nowhere, he crouched down to the floor, his tail wagged a little and he gave a playful bark. Hermione was confused to say the least. Looking to the fallen guidebook a foot away from her, she reached over slowly. Fenrir seemed to think it was funny, smirked doggishly and howled lowly. She picked up the book and turned to the behaviour chapter. Fenrir walked over to her and sat besides her, leaning on her shoulder and looking at the page. Hermione began to read where she had finished.

"_Quite often, the alpha will become agitated and determined enough to break through whatever barriers or obstacles separate themselves from their mate. If this happens, the three previously mentioned options are liable to occur. During option A and C, the wolf will be more in control than the human side, but if option B occurs, the human side is more in control._

"_During option A, the alpha will initiate intercourse by approaching their mate and smelling them - this is familiarise themselves with their mate's scent. Then moving into more intimate touches, the alpha will begin the process. PLEASE NOTE!! If this process is begun, there is a high probability that it will not be stopped easily._

"_In option B, the alpha will be slightly suspicious of their mate's presence, but this will fade within a minute, and after the alpha has smelt their mate. From there, it is normal behaviour. The sub should remain as calm as possible, shouldn't make too much noise, keep a calm voice and try not to insult or insinuate insults to the wolf._

"_Option C will happen within a minute or so, and is also more or less impossible to stop. It may be prevented by another wolf interrupting and duelling the alpha, but the other wolves may feel that the sub is also a threat."_

Hermione was interrupted in her readings by Fenrir gently head butting her hand. She closed the book gently and looked down at Fenrir's head resting on her thigh. His eyes looked a little sad, but mostly bored.

"Am I boring you?" she snapped lowly. He lifted his head and snarled. "Sorry." she murmured, bowing her head. His snarls stopped and sat up straight. "Can you understand me?" his head jerked in such a way that it was impossible to assume that he had done anything other than nod. "You know who I am?" again, he nodded. "Okay, that's one thing out the way." She chuckled nervously. He seemed to grin at her and lowered his head to rest it against her leg again. She just smiled down at him and carried on reading.

----------

30 minutes later and Fenrir was getting bored. Hermione was still reading and was more or less ignoring him, save for the occasional glance to see what he was doing. Until he nudged one of her hands. She stopped looking at the yellowing pages and down at him. His eyes looked at her and they seemed to gaze at each other for the longest time before she sighed and closed the book. As she put it down next to her, he sat up.

"Okay, what do you want?" he stood up, took a sleeve between his teeth and pulled her up with ease. "Now what?" he walked behind her and nudged her towards the bed. Walking beside her, he jumped onto the blankets and she sat down. She lay back against the headboard, propping herself up on a pillow and Fenrir lay his head on her thigh along with his front paws.

----------

Awaking on the morning of the first of three nights with the usual stiff joints and aches, Fenrir sat up and stretched, uncaring to his state of dress. Or lack of. He turned his neck, with a small _crack!,_ and saw a sleeping Hermione next to him. Smirking gently, he lowered his head and kissed her lips lightly yet possessively and passionately. She groaned quietly and turned her head into the pillow.

He smirked again and got off the bed, going to his wardrobe and pulling out a pair of his trademark torn jeans. Hermione was stirring on the bed and yawned loudly. Stretching her limbs, she heaved herself up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, pet."

"Morning." She grumbled, falling back against the pillows. He smirked as he pulled on a shirt, but didn't fasten it, and strutted over to the bed. Sitting down next to his half-conscious mate, Fenrir leaned down and kissed her again. She gave a muffled protest and turned her head away, pushing against his shoulder and getting off the bed.

"Not even a little kiss, pet?"

"You've had one." She grumbled but his acute senses picked it up. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, to see no clothes suitable for her. "Haven't I got any clothes?"

"No." Fenrir said simply, scratching the back of his neck. She continued to rifle through the hangers but saw only men's shirts and trousers. He walked up behind her and put his long, muscular arms around her waist.

"Can't I go home and fetch some?"

"Yeah, sure, take my cash with you." he snapped, tightening his grip on her waist possessively. "You aren't going anywhere without myself or a member of the pack I can trust."

"Can I go with Harry?"

"Potter? No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you with him."

"Oh, and why's that?" she snapped, still looking for something that she could wear.

Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "Because I know about your little 'tryst' from last year."

She abruptly stopped searching and turned and looked at him. "How did you know?"

"He told me."

"He wouldn't."

"But he did."

"I'm not going to talk about that. Will you let me go with someone to fetch some clothes or not?"

He seemed to examine her for a minute or two. "You'll go with me after breakfast."


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**PS: Even though some people (Albus, Snape etc) are supposed to be dead, they aren't**

**Another thing; madhatter45. I got your 'review' and guess what - I don't care! I don't care if my story seems unrealistic. I don't care that you think I've not captured Hermione or whoever just perfectly. I write my stories how I want and if you don't like it, that's your problem! I'm not making you read the story so don't come down here and pretend that you care how my story goes! I admit, I'm a young writer and, yes, I'll be the first to admit that my writing isn't exactly world class but I don't appreciate people like you criticizing my work that I've spent hours on! **

**Very sorry about that guys and gals but I needed that out my system. I apologise profusely (not to madhatter45 though) and here's the story.**

**Chapter 8**

Breakfast was fast, almost rushed for Hermione for her eagerness for clean clothes was making her eat to quickly. Everyone else was eating at a normal pace; Fenrir was throwing the occasional smirk at her; Hermione was very awkward around Harry and a little annoyed at him telling Fenrir of their encounter; and a little girl - no older than 3 - kept looking at Hermione. The young girl was sitting on her mother's lap eating small cubes of raw chicken and only stopped looking at Hermione when her mother gave her a drink.

"Who's that little girl over there?" Hermione whispered to Fenrir, whom was gripping her thigh under the table possessively.

"That one?" he asked, pointing to the now scared girl and busied herself with eating her food. "She's Amelia. Her father was killed on a hunt and her mother is slowly dying as well."

"What?" Hermione asked, scared for the soon-to-be orphan. "Does she know?"

"Of course she doesn't know. Have you ever tried telling a 3 and a half year old that her mother's dying?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure-"

"Pet, just eat your breakfast."

Hermione took a bite of her toast that was charmed to stay warm and then turned back to Fenrir. "Why is her mother dying?"

"When werewolves mate, they mate for life. When one dies, the other soon follows."

"What will happen to Amelia?"

"She'll become a Ward of the Pack. An orphan." He said, drinking from his drink which Hermione didn't want to know what it was.

"No, I mean, what arrangements will be made for her? Who'll take care of her?"

"Another female. And absolutely not." He said randomly.

"What do you mean?"

"No, you are not taking care of her."

"Why not? She's only 3."

"She's too much trouble. Any child at that age is."

"And when do they stop being 'too much trouble'?"

"When she's got a mate who can keep her in check and keep her quiet."

"When will that be?"

"If she's a dominant - and I highly doubt that - she'll be aware of her mate when she becomes of age."

"And if she's a sub?"

"Then whenever a dominant shags her and she feels the connection."

"Don't put it so crudely."

"Oh, be quiet, pet." He snapped, biting the piece of steak on the end of his fork. Hermione then sat back in her chair and pouted. Fenrir noticed this and smirked, drinking his whatever-drink once again.

----------

An excruciating 40 minutes later, everyone was finished and Fenrir was leading Hermione out into the woods and out of the ward boundaries, with a very tight grip on her wrist and pulling her quickly through the branches.

"How far is the end of the wards away?"

"Stop moaning, pup."

"What did you just call me?" she demanded as he let go of her wrist for a moment to climb over a huge fallen tree. He grabbed her under her arms and heaved her over the tree.

"Pup." He said again, putting her down roughly and taking her wrist once more. Leading her out of the thick trees and into thinner ones, he stopped, grabbed her hips and picked her up and put her on his hip.

"I **can** walk by myself."

"Be quiet." He snarled at her, making her look away. And he Apparated them out and into her flat.

----------

Entering with a loud _Pop_, the couple landed in her flat, not noticing that Ron had just left. Fenrir put her down and handed a minimized case to her.

"Get all your things. And hurry up. People will have noticed you're gone." He trailed off, looking around her small but tidy flat. The only part that he saw wasn't tidy as the overflowing bookshelves. She huffed and walked into her bedroom. "You like to read, pet?" he called from the lounge/kitchen.

"Yeah." She called back, expanding the case, opening it and laying it out on her bed that was still disturbed from 2 nights ago. Heaving a sigh, she walked over to her wardrobe and slid across the door. Picking out her favourite clothes (which were about every piece of clothing she owned) she heaved them over to the bed, taking the hangers out of the sleeves and began to neatly fold them.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his jean pockets. "What?" she asked, looking back to folding the shirt in her hands.

"Nothing." He chuckled. "Just keep packing. I'll be right back." he said, walking away form her.

"Where are you going?"

"Looking around." He called back simply.

"How do you know I won't run off?" she shouted after him.

He just chuckled again. "You won't." he said quietly but she heard him anyway.

Deciding to say nothing, only busying herself with packing and folding her clothes, she huffed a little. 30 minutes later, she had finished packing and Fenrir had still not returned. As she zipped up the suitcase, her mobile phone rang (she still has muggle things) Walking over to her bedside table, picking up the phone and pressing the call button, she spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Mione?"_ came a female voice that was the sound of her best friend.

"Hiya, Adi."

"_Hiya, babe. So what are you doing tonight? I found this really cool nightclub downtown."_

"Adi? You think you could do me a really big favour?"

"_Sure. What d'ya need?"_

"A place to stay."

----------

Ron Weasley stormed into 12 Grimmauld Place. Running into the kitchen, he saw that everyone was already gathered around the table. Interrupting one of Moody's 'We need to be prepared' speeches, he slammed his hands down on the table and said in a deadly snarl, "Hermione's missing."

Everyone instantly stopped to listen to him, 9 out of 10 faces with a scared and concerned look. Albus stood up and rounded on Ron. "Mr Weasley, I'm sure she will be fine. Miss Granger is very independent and has probably just gone away for a little while."

"Don't give me that shit, Albus. You know Hermione's obsessively clean? Her place was a mess and dirty pots weren't washed. She's been kidnapped, I know it."

"And just how do you know this, Weasley?" sneered Snape, impatiently drumming his fingertips against the wood of the aging table.

"Because she wasn't in her apartment and the place was a tip!" he shouted, losing his patience.

"Ron, calm down, maybe she's just gone to a muggle store to buy some cleaning products or something." Molly Weasley tried to reason, though on the inside, she was trying not to cry with fear. "I mean; have you seen how much of the stuff she uses at once?"

A low level of murmurs in agreement ran through the room, even Ron had to nod impatiently.

"Then how come she's been missing for 3 days? Has anyone seen her? Heard from her?" no one could answer for Ron was right. "We have to search for her."

"Mr Weasley, I think you're overreacting. Although I do happen to agree with you on some level." Albus said, walking back his seat but remained standing. "If Miss Granger does not appear by this time tomorrow morning, we will begin searching for her. Agreed?" everyone nodded or verbally answered. "Good. Dismissed."


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 9**

Just as Adi had agreed to put Hermione up for a few nights, her front door opened abruptly and His voice sounded gruffly. "Pet!"

"I've gotta go." Hermione said quietly and quickly into the phone and hung up, with Adi's protests calling to her. Tossing the phone onto the bed covers and minimizing the suitcase, she sensed him enter the room. Like he had before, he was arrogantly leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pocket.

"What were you doing just then?" he asked with an impossibly serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"As I entered your...'Apartment'," he grimaced, looking around their surroundings, "I heard you talking to someone."

"You might be imagining things. Werewolf venom gone to your head?"

He marched over to her, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall harshly, banging her head. "Don't talk to me like that, pet." He ordered. "Otherwise, I...May...Not...Control...Myself." with every word of the last sentence, his hands travelled from her arms, over her shoulders and started to squeeze her neck quite tightly - to the point when she had to grasp his hands and gasp for air. Out of nowhere, he let her go and stepped away, picking up the fingernail sized case and putting it in his pocket. "Hurry up, we have to get back, you have to unpack and I have to..." he trailed off before he said too much.

"You have to what?" Hermione asked through coughs.

"Never you mind. Are you ready to go?"

"I just want to get some of my books."

"Why? There are plenty of other things to keep you busy in the Hut."

"You don't have any of the books I like to read." She said, walking to one of her 3 bookcases and running her fingers along the spines.

Over the next 10 minutes, Hermione had chosen, minimized and pocketed more than 30 books. Fenrir had been growing impatient with every passing second and by the time she had emptied the equivalent of 4 shelves, he was glaring at her.

"Took you long enough." He snapped, grabbing her hip, pulling her against him and Apparating them away.

----------

Landing in their bedroom with the usually _pop_, Fenrir walked away from her, leaving her to fall over (her weakness of Apparating) and walked over to the bed. After he'd put the suitcase on the bed and brought it back to its original size, he turned to her, walked back and helped her stand up.

"What happened?" he asked, walking her over to the bed and sitting her down.

"I hate Apparating. Makes me dizzy."

"Are you alright?"

She scoffed. "What do you care?"

"You're my mate. Of course I care." He snapped, taking her head in his hands and fiercely pressing his lips to her own. She struggled against him and tried to push him away but he held firm. Still trying to push him away only resulted in him shoving her back onto the bed covers and then climbing over her.

"No, let me go." She snapped, managing to pull her lips away from his and push at his shoulders a little. Sadly for her, Fenrir's strength was too much for her to handle so her arms fell to her chest and he began to nip at her neck, but not enough to break the skin.

"Do you know that Alpha wolves contain lycanthropy venom even in their human form?" he asked her, opening his jaw wide and pressing the points of his canines against her soft flesh.

"Don't." she whispered, with a begging tone.

He chuckled against her neck but nonetheless withdrew his head from her neck. "Beg me." he said sadistically.

"Please don't." she whimpered as his head lowered again and she felt the tips of his teeth on her flesh. Not caring about her blatant fear or shaking limbs, the only thing that stopped him from giving Hermione the same infection as him was the knock on their door.

Rearing his head away from her neck and glaring at the door, Fenrir barked at the door. "What is it?"

The door opened and Harry stood there. Looking over Fenrir's canines ready and deployed and Hermione shaking on the bed, there was only one thing that filled Harry's mind - get her out. But that wasn't possible. "Alpha, a letter just arrived from Voldemort."

Fenrir sighed and held out his hand. Harry walked over to the bed, handed him the letter but didn't move afterwards. "Anything else, boy?" Fenrir snapped.

"No, Alpha." He answered quietly and left the room.

Fenrir unravelled the letter, put it on Hermione's chest and then read it. Obviously displeased at whatever it said, he groaned and laid his head on the letter/her chest. "Did you bring anything formal with you, pet?"

"No. Why?"

"Voldemort requests that we both attend a dinner with Him and His precious Inner Circle."

"Me?" she stuttered.

"Yes, you." he snapped, squeezing her waist in his arms. "You'll have to borrow one of the packs' dresses." He said finally, climbing off her and opening her case.

Hermione sat up and read the letter that fell into her lap whilst Fenrir riffled through her stuff. The ink on the parchment was curled, joined up and slightly difficult to read. _'Fenrir, bring your precious mate to dinner with Myself and the Inner Circle. Friday night, 7pm, Malfoy Manor. Voldemort.'_ Was all it said.

"Do I really have to-?"

"Is this the smallest thing you have?" he interrupted. Hermione looked at him and her eyes widened, horrified, when she saw him dangling a pair of her bikini briefs between his fingers.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked at him, moving to grab the underwear out of his fingers but he merely smirked and held them higher.

"Now, I'll say again - are these the smallest things you have?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." He said, putting the underwear back in the untidily packed case and pulled Hermione against him. "I want to know what kind of girl I'm with."

"I've never been a 'frilly skimpy underwear' kinda witch." She answered simply.

"Well, we'll have to sort that." Keeping one arm around her, he riffled through the case again. "And what..." he began, pulling out a pair of full, high-cut briefs, "exactly are these?" he said, dangling them from his fingers with distaste.

"They're underwear."

"It looks like a parachute." He snapped. Turning them around so the fronts of her thighs were pressed against the case and he was standing behind her, he put his hands over hers. "Anything I don't like in here, you don't wear."

"What?" she cried, turning and looking him.

"I mean it." he snapped back and turned her back around.

Over the next half an hour, Fenrir - much to Hermione's displeasure (to say the least) - had thrown out more than 20 items of clothing. "You know, you really need to shop with the females from now on." He said finally, closing the case and putting it under the bed.

"You mean the bags of skin and bone dressed like whores?" she snapped from her place on the bed. He growled at her. But then twitched. Seeing him look out the window shakily, Hermione turned her head and gasped. The full moon was coming over the hills.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 10**

Hearing a low moan, Hermione looked back to see Fenrir already transforming. Unlike Lupin's change in 3rd year, this transformation was much more flowing. There was no resistance, no hatred for becoming The Wolf, just...Wanting. Hermione backed against the wall and crouched low, still quite scared of The Wolf, even knowing he wouldn't hurt her.

A few minutes later, Wolf-Fenrir was wheezing on the floor. Not knowing whether to stay put or go over to him, Hermione decided a moment later. Crawling on her hands and knees to him Hermione extending her hand to touch his head but he growled and shot his head up. Falling backwards onto her arse, Hermione gave a little 'oof' sound and began to shake as Fenrir came closer with a dangerous look in his eyes. When he was about a foot away from her, something gleamed in his eyes and he seemed to recognise her, for he stopped growling and nuzzled her neck in greeting.

"Hello, there." she said back, stroking his head. He closed his eyes and seemed to grin and lie down across her legs. After a while of stroking his head, Hermione got a little bored. Reaching into her jacket pocket, which was on the bed, she shuffled around in the pockets for her minimized books. Pouring them all into the palm of her hand, she chose one at random and resized it. "Up a moment." She said, rubbing Fenrir's head roughly.

He growled and a groaned a little but then waited until she rearranged herself to be leaning against the headboard, propped up by a few pillows, a blanket nearby in case she gets cold and/or falls asleep. She spread her legs and propped them up. Then Fenrir hopped onto the bed and lay between her legs, his head resting in the juncture between her hip and leg. She resized the book and began reading.

----------

Morning came sooner than either of them wanted. Hermione had been perfectly happy reading her books whilst gently stroking Wolf-Fenrir's head, lolling them both to sleep. Fenrir had been perfectly content in his wolf form, lying between his mate's legs and being stroked softly by her smooth hands.

As he awoke, he was aware that, with a smirk, he was stationed between his sleeping mate's legs. He stretched a little, cracking the tense joints and soothing the post-transformation aches. Hermione had a book open on her chest; which was rising and falling hypnotically in her light sleep. Fenrir plucked the book from her hands and read the title. Having never heard of the book, he simply dog-eared the page, closed the book and put it to the side.

His mate looked simply serene in her sleep. Eyes closed softly; lips open a little; fingers clenching and unclenching occasionally. A small smile came upon her face and Fenrir wondered what she was dreaming about. But he couldn't resist it.

Moving slowly and gently on the bed, he unbuttoned her trousers. After he lifted her hips up slowly and gently with one hand, the other slid down the denim past her knees and off her ankles. Grimacing at how much her underwear covered her, he plucked those off her as well. _'There.'_ he though with a small sense of accomplishment.

She awoke. Noticing that her underwear and trousers were off, Fenrir was leaning between her legs and his smirk, she screamed bloody murder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screeched, pushing him away, grabbing her underwear and trousers and pulled them on under the covers of the bed. When she had accomplished a full state of dress, she climbed out of the bed.

"Pet, I've seen it before, it doesn't matter." He said casually, picking out his trademark ripped jeans from his own wardrobe and put them on.

"That is quite besides the point." She snapped back. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" his smirk only broadened as he rounded on her and in a moment, she was pinned between him and the wall.

"Well, I was going to," he lowered his head and gave her a long slow lick, all the way from her collarbone through to the corner of her eye, "lick you, but then you woke up." He answered simply, pretending to examine his sharp nails.

"What is it with you and sex?"

"I'm a werewolf, love. We're very physical creatures."

"Well, I'm not." She huffed.

"Hmmm," Fenrir said casually, lying back on the bed and putting his hands behind his head, "yes, Potter **did** tell me how you didn't really like some of the things he tried to do with you during your...encounter with him last year." She flushed red. Was it anger or embarrassment, though? Neither of them quite knew. He smirked, stood up and walked her back to wall and pinned her between his arms again. "I can do things that little whelp wouldn't even dream of." He whispered in her ear. She gave a little whimper as he ran his nails down her neck, down her chest - paying particular attention to her breasts - down her stomach and ran along the waistband of her jeans. She gave another whimper as he unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans again and then dipped his hand inside her underwear and cupped her. She gasped - his hands were freezing.

As he was just starting to rub her with his fingers, someone knocked on the door. "Bloody HELL!" he shouted. "What is it?!" he roared to the door, not withdrawing his hand from her underwear. The door opened and it was Harry again. "Potter! How come it's always you who interrupts us when we're busy?" he snapped, his eyes flashing amber.

"I'm sorry Alpha but Voldemort is-"

"What? Spit it out."

"He's here.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. He demands that he speak with you."

"Well, he didn't pop in for tea did he?"

"No, Alpha." Harry said quietly.

"Tell Him we'll be there in a moment." He said, turning back to a whimpering Hermione and nuzzling their noses together - a simple gesture of possessiveness and love.

"Alpha, Voldemort requests your presence, alone."

Fenrir glared over his shoulder at the younger male. "Tell Him **we'll** be there in a moment." He snarled.

"Yes, Alpha." Harry said quickly and left, closing the door.

"When you say 'we' who do you mean? Me and you? Or you and Harry?"

"Me and you." he said simply, returning to rubbing her again. He continued rubbing and teasing her until he was fairly certain that he had her as a quivering wreck. He withdrew his hand suddenly, making her give a noise of frustration. "Come, pet, we must speak with Voldemort." This time, she gave a noise of terror.


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**I'm updating with 2 chapters because I go on holiday for 2 weeks on Wednesday.**

**Chapter 11**

Fenrir kept a tight grip on Hermione's waist as he walked them down the halls to the main room where He was waiting. "Pet?" he said quietly into her ear.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"Pretend to be all over me - He expects you to be a werewolf by now. Don't speak too much in there. Don't ask a lot of questions, don't challenge him or look him in the eye."

"Can I do anything?"

"Listen." He snapped, opening the door and walking them in.

Everyone was gathered around the main table, Voldemort sitting in Hermione's usual seat. Fenrir whispered in her ear that she'd sit on his lap. She frowned at that but stayed quiet. All the werewolves in the room stood up but Voldemort remained sitting. Fenrir and Hermione made their way around the table to sit at the head of the table. Fenrir sat down first and then pulled Hermione into his embrace. She shuffled a little to be actually sitting on the arm of the comfy chair, put her arm around his shoulders and he draped his arm around her waist. "To what do we owe this pleasure, milord?" Fenrir said.

"I've come about Friday night."

"Oh?" Fenrir said, actually getting distracted as Hermione ran her hands all over his chest and even across his groin a few times.

Voldemort chuckled at the sight of the usually painfully stoic man trailing off and getting distracted by a 19 year old more-or-less-virgin. "Fenrir, your 'mate' can stop the act - I know you haven't turned her." Hermione immediately stopped her ministrations and clasped her hands together in her lap. Fenrir growled at her and she just glared back. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her into his lap, struggling and fussing. Voldemort chuckled at the show. "I find it so amusing, Fenrir, that you can make grown men faint just by your voice but you can't get a 19 year old girl to behave."

"I **can** make her behave, milord, but the methods on how I would do that are probably not suitable for others to witness."

"Oh, really?" Voldemort asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yes. That and I don't want to Turn her just yet." Fenrir looked at a pissed off Hermione.

"When will you Turn her?"

"I don't know. The full moon before the Mating Moon, I believe." Fenrir lifted a hand and stroked her cheek but she remained passive.

"Ahh. Well, the arrangements for Friday night."

"Yes, milord?" He stopped stroking the moody girl in his lap and looked back to His Lord.

"You and your mate-"

"My name is Hermione." She blurted out, snapping at being repeatedly referred to as if she wasn't there.

Everyone in the room looked at her. Harry's eyes swum with fear; the packs' eyes were...Confused but admirable at her behaviour; Fenrir was angry but supporting and Voldemort laughed.

"You're either brave or foolish, girl."

"Hermione." She insisted.

"Fenrir, shut her up before I do." He threatened, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"Mate, be quiet." Was all Fenrir whispered in her ear but she carried on.

"Why are people always referring to me as 'pet', 'mate' or 'girl'? My name is Hermione and if people don't want to say that then they shouldn't address me at all." She snapped.

Voldemort looked at her. Their eyes met for a few moments before he smirked. "You **will** be fun to play with on Friday night."

"She isn't to be touched."

"Fenrir, I wasn't talking to you." Voldemort snapped, not taking his gaze off Hermione, who just glared back. "Fancy yourself brave?"

"You're not friends with Harry Potter for years and not get a little courage." Said boy blushed as all eyes turned to him.

"Be that as it may, Potter is now in Fenrir's pack and Fenrir follows my orders. Harry Potter is as good as dead to the Light side now. As are you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You are Fenrir's mate. That means you are with the pack also. You follow my orders."

"I'll never follow you."

"Fenrir, make sure that your mate behaves herself on Friday night. I am not afraid to punish her for any transgressions."

"Of course, Lord Voldemort." Fenrir said, gripping Hermione's wrist. It was uncomfortable but not painful.

"Has she a dress?"

"No. But we're going shopping today. She needs more...Appropriate clothing."

"'Appropriate' meaning 'slutty' in this case." Hermione snarled.

Voldemort chuckled. "I want at least half of her flesh showing."

"Half?!"

"Yes, half. If what is revealed isn't enough, I'll simply rip the dress of her and she'll be naked and available for anybody to use."

"Use? Available?"

"She will not be touched by your whimpering little men. Any of them. Not even your beta."

"I'm sure that Lucius wouldn't appreciate being called a 'beta', Fenrir." Voldemort said casually. "Hasn't any of your 'whimpering little men' used her yet?"

"What?!" Hermione squealed, glaring at Fenrir and then back to Voldemort.

"Don't you know, Hermione?" he smirked. "In most werewolf packs, any and all females are used as whores."

"Not in this pack, and especially not alpha females, and not **my** mate."

"Well, what's so special about me?" Hermione snapped. "Why am I different to any other 'alpha female'?"

"Because you're my mate." Fenrir said, as if that answered all her questions. "Was there anything else, Lord Voldemort?"

"Be there at 7 o'clock sharp, at least half her flesh showing, make sure she behaves, if she doesn't - she'll be punished." Voldemort summarised, keeping his eyes on Hermione, who just glared right back.

"Then, I'll show you out." Fenrir said forcefully. Hermione got up off his lap and Fenrir left the room, side by side with Voldemort.

All members of the pack breathed a sigh of relief and began talking quietly. Hermione walked over to Harry's chair. "Why does Voldemort let Him talk to him like that?"

"He just does. I don't know why."

"Why **am** I different to any other alpha female? Why won't I be used?"

Harry looked at her like she was insane. "You're the mate to Fenrir Greyback. The Alpha of all Werewolves."

"Surely not all werewolves?" Hermione said. The door opened, revealing Fenrir, and all conversations ceased. He walked over to Hermione, took her waist and led her out the room, out the building and into the forest again.

"Where are we going now?"

"Shopping." He answered simply before he Apparated them away.


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione and Fenrir arrived in the entrance of an alley in Knockturn Alley. A black cat scurried past them, hissing and Hermione said with a joking undertone, "That's good luck." Fenrir glared at her. "What?"

"Dear Merlin, I've got a superstitious mate." He said, keeping his arm tight around her waist and walking her down the street.

"There's nothing wrong with being superstitious. It's real for me."

"Oh, is it now?" he asked, blatantly uninterested.

"Yes. I once stepped on a crack in the pavement and then the next morning, my mum slipped a disc."

"Ooh, fascinating." He groaned

"I sense sarcasm in your voice." She snapped, waggling her finger at him. He glared at her again before pushing her into a shop. The bell above the door jingled and a young woman came out of the back. Her black robes were scraggly and torn and her dark brown hair was almost as greasy as Snape's.

"Mr Greyback." She greeted, bowing for him. He couldn't keep the disgust off his face. "How may I be of service?" she said flirtatiously. Hermione rolled her eyes, slipped out of Fenrir's grip and looked through the clothing racks. All of the dresses covered very little.

"My mate needs a dress, Maia (May-Ah)." he said, looking at Hermione, whom was flicking through the racks.

"Special occasion?" she asked, walking behind the counter and pulling out a tape measure, Quik-Quotes Quill and a roll of parchment.

"Dinner with the Dark Lord." He answered, taking Hermione's wrist and telling her to stand on the stool in the middle of the shop. Hermione complied and Maia walked up to her. She cast a non-verbal spell on the parchment and then began measuring Hermione.

"How much do you want revealing?" she asked to either Hermione - who was too busy not listening and looking about the store - or Fenrir - who was watching his mate.

"The Dark Lord requires at least half."

"Half." Maia muttered, tapping her chin in thought. She clicked her fingers after a moment and dark navy dress flew off its hanger and levitated itself for Fenrir to look over. "Sapphire blue silk. Reveals 52 of the body."

"Mate?" Fenrir asked.

"What?" she asked, snapping back to reality.

Fenrir rolled his eyes and simply told Maia to 'put it on her'. Maia clicked her fingers and Hermione's clothes were replaced with the dress and her normal clothes were folded and laid down on the arm of the armchair that Fenrir had seated himself in.

The dress was long but the slit in the left side of it revealed all of her leg. The single strap crossed over from her left breast over her right shoulder and then merged with the bottom of the back. It had a very revealing neckline and Hermione hated it.

"Pet?" Fenrir asked. He already liked it but he could tell she didn't.

"No." she said simply. "What else have you got?" she asked Maia.

"What are you looking for? Something long or short?"

"If it's long does it have a slit in it?"

"Yes."

"How short is 'short'?"

"The longest 'short' dress we have comes a few inches above the knee."

"Can I see that?"

"Of course." She said, clicking her fingers and a crimson bustier dress came into view. No straps or design, just a plain high-waist silk number. With another click, Hermione was wearing it and the other dress was back on its hanger. "Is this along the right track?"

"Yes..." Hermione trailed off, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like a slut. But either way, she was going to have to if she didn't want to be 'punished' for not showing enough flesh. "Do **you** like it?" she asked Fenrir.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"We'll have it." Hermione said, stepping down from the stool. Maia clicked her fingers and Hermione was dressed in her normal clothes and the dress was on a hanger. "How are you gonna pay for it?" she whispered to Fenrir who put his arm around her waist.

"Calm down, pet. The Dark Lord pays for everything myself or my pack requires." He answered simply, walking over to the counter and handing Maia a Gringotts Vault Card. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the small piece of plastic in Fenrir's hands. _'How much does that dress cost?'_ she thought. Maia wrapped the dress in a protective bag, minimized it and handed it to Fenrir. He pocketed it, walked back to Hermione, put his arm around her waist and led her from the shop.

"How much did that dress cost?"

"Don't worry, pet. It doesn't matter how much it costs."

"It does to me. How much?"

Fenrir snarled at her, grabbed her wrist and then pulled her into the nearest alley. A few metres in, where they could barely see an inch in front of their noses, he shoved her against the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that, pet. You're a sub and subs are quiet."

"I'm not a sub." She hissed back.

"You're my mate."

"I'm not a wolf yet. I'm not your mate."

"I can easily fix that, girl." He snarled, his canines doubling in size.

"Do what you want. I don't give a flying-"

"Greyback?" came a haughty voice. Fenrir looked up, keeping his hand on Hermione's neck and saw Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Will you be at the dinner tomorrow evening? If so, I hear you're bringing your whore."

"Oi!" Hermione snapped, stepping out of the shadows.

"Fenrir, do you mean to tell me that Potter's mudblood is your mate? I truly sympathise." He sneered at the fuming girl who was near exploding with anger.

"Get away from us, Malfoy, and we'll see you tomorrow night." Fenrir growled, stepping into the light and wrapping his arm around Hermione's neck and pulling her to his frame. Lucius merely nodded and left.

"I'm gonna kill that man sooner or later." Hermione snarled.

"I'll hand you the knife." He said seriously. "Come. We have to get back."


	14. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 13**

_Friday Night. 6:47pm_

Hermione was standing in front of the mirror, looking herself over for the 1000th time in the last 15 minutes. In the shop, she thought the dress looked fine and covered enough, but now...she felt naked. She kept pulling the top of the dress up and then the bottom down, but no matter how much she tried, the dress still revealed most of her legs, her neck, arms, a lot of her back and quite a bit of chest.

Fenrir was leaning against the wall, just watching his mate. He'd forced himself into formal trousers, a crisp white shirt, black shoes and a black dress robe. Forgoing the tie and cufflinks, he chuckled as Hermione was, once again, trying to get the dress to cover more of her shaking body. She looked over to him, still desperately trying to adjust the dress.

"What?" she snapped.

"Stop fussing, pet. You look divine."

"And that's why I'm trying to change the dress. Because **you** like it!"

Fenrir looked thoughtful for a moment. "I've just thought, pet - you haven't addressed me since you arrived 5 days ago."

"What do you mean?" she asked, intrigued and stopped fussing over the dress.

"Well, I've called you; 'Hermione', 'pet', 'mate' and even 'girl'. But you haven't called me anything. Just 'you' but that doesn't really count."

"Now isn't the time to worry about my habits." She snapped.

"Why haven't you addressed me?"

She sighed. "I didn't think you'd like 'Greyback' or 'Fenrir'. I refuse to call you 'mate' because I'm not even a wolf and don't see the point in calling you said name. And I've never really done affectionate names like 'babe' or 'sweetheart'." She answered.

He chuckled again and it was really starting to grate on Hermione. "Well, for future reference - I don't mind 'Fenrir'. I'd actually prefer being called that. Don't bother with 'Greyback'. You'll call me 'mate' soon enough, pet, don't you worry about that. And I don't really like pet names either."

"Well, then, everyone's happy."

He smirked and approached her. She grew uneasy but didn't let it show. She wouldn't give him that pleasure. He put his hands on her hips, easily turning her round. Lifting his hand to cup the back of her neck, he tilted her head back. "Call me something."

"Something." She said simply.

His eyes flashed amber. "You know what I mean." He snarled dangerously, moving his hand from her hip to her arse. She gasped, but not out of pleasure like he thought. "Call me 'Fenrir'." He whispered against her lips as he tipped his head to kiss her.

"F...F...Fenrir." she whimpered against his smirking mouth.

"Good girl." He murmured and smashed his lips to hers. She sucked in a breath as his hands ravaged her backside, almost to the point of desperation to have her against him. She spluttered against his raving lips and desperately tried to push him away but he wasn't having any of it. He growled low in his throat, pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. Piercing her upper arm with a nail, she gasped and he snuck his tongue into her protesting mouth. She finally managed to shove him away and cast a healing charm on her arm.

"What was that?" she snapped at him.

"Elaborate." He snarled back.

"Why did you kiss me like that? And why'd you scratch me?"

"I'm a werewolf, mate. I've told you - we're physically creatures. My control near you is wearing off."

"You don't say?" she snapped sarcastically.

He growled at her and pinned her between him and the wall again. "Just watch yourself, mate." He growled threateningly. "Sooner or later, my control will snap and then you'll wish you hadn't pissed me off." The annoyance on her face faded away and she couldn't look at him anymore. "Now, come. We have a dinner to get to." He said, pulling her against him and Apparating them just outside Malfoy Manor. "Pet-"

"Hermione."

"Listen, here, **Hermione**," he hissed, grabbing her arms tightly, "I'll call you what I want. I find your persistence amusing but now, it's just annoying. You won't speak unless spoken to; keep your eyes down; stay quiet."

"Fine." she growled back at him.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to the large doors, which opened for him. The lobby was huge and quiet. No one would guess that there was a ball and inner going on somewhere within it. Paintings of Malfoys were aligned on the walls; masterpieces of artwork were also covering the walls. The marble floor was pearly white and perfectly clean. A house elf walked from one of the rooms and then saw Fenrir and Hermione.

"Is yous here for party?" it asked, bowing low.

"Yes, we are." Fenrir said simply, looking at the elf with disgust.

"If yous follow me." it said, staying in a low bow and walking over to a door. It opened the door and waited for Hermione and Fenrir to walk through it before following them and running ahead. They followed the small creature along a corridor and then stopped at a set of grand doors. "The party is in there." the elf said before _popping_ away.

The doors opened for them and revealed a huge marvellous room. Its incredibly high ceiling was decorated with a similar design to the Sistine Chapel; the huge table in the middle with no less than 50 chairs was covered in a white tablecloth, expensive cutlery, diamond glasses and grand flower arrangements. The room was lit by dozens of magnificent chandeliers and a polished dance floor called to them.

There weren't a lot of people already there. The Malfoys were, as they appeared to be the hosts, along with the Lestranges and an incredibly pale lanky man that Hermione didn't recognise.

"Fenrir!" Lucius called, welcoming the man in a single word. "And you **did** bring your whore. Oh, pardon me, 'mate'."

Fenrir and Hermione walked over to them, Hermione putting an arm around Fenrir as if that simple gesture would protect her from the other occupants in the room, and Fenrir tightened his grip on the girl.

"Granger?" Draco said, disbelievingly. Hermione looked up but didn't say anything. "Well, you've...Grown."

"I bet you're still an insufferable bitch, though, aren't you?" Bellatrix cackled. Again, Hermione said nothing, desperately trying not to let their words in.

"Watch yourself, Lestrange." Fenrir growled. "Every time you talk bad to Hermione, you talk bad to me."

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a shame?" Rodolphus hissed, almost standing up for his wife.

"_This is going to be a long night."_ Hermione thought.


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 14**

It was 8:26 and dinner was finally being served. Hermione was starving from not eating since lunch and also from all the dancing she'd had to do. At the end of every dance, she just wanted to collapse and stuff her face but someone always seemed to want a dance. She sat to Fenrir's left and on the right of Draco. As far as she was concerned; the worst seat possible. Voldemort had arrived dramatically about an hour ago and was currently sat at the head of the table.

"So, tell me, mudblood," He hissed, "how are you enjoying the evening so far?" he asked, daring her to step out of line.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" she asked, moodily, her patience far gone.

"The truth, of course. I do not tolerate lies."

"I just want to leave. I'm sat between Ferret and the most notorious werewolf of all time who claims that I'm his 'mate'. I just want to go." She said simply, shrugging.

"That's not very polite." He scolded sarcastically, as if talking to a 3 year old. She shrugged again. "Do you remember what I told you in Fenrir's base?" she shook her head. "I told you that if you stepped out of line, you'd be punished."

"Go on, then." she said, not caring if he did or didn't. Voldemort pulled his wand out and Fenrir jumped up, pulled Hermione with him and put her behind him.

"You will not harm my mate, Voldemort." He growled, canines extending and amber dominating the blue in his eyes.

"I told you in your shack, Fenrir, that if your mudblood misbehaved then she would be punished."

"You will not harm my mate." He repeated. Hermione was incredibly embarrassed by this position, but didn't say anything, just stayed behind Fenrir. Fenrir didn't say anything, just turned around and pushed Hermione out the room. When she was out, he followed her, grabbing her arm tight enough to bruise her. "You're a very stupid girl."

"I've never been told that before." She said quietly.

"Next time He sees us, He'll punish both of us."

"Why?"

"You for speaking back to Him like that and myself for stopping Him punishing you for your cheek."

"I don't care." She snapped back, trying to free her arm from his grip but he simply gripped her tighter. She cried out and tried to get away harder but he simply pulled her even harder, making her trip over as she'd had too much wine.

"See? You're weak." He snarled and pulled her back to her feet and then walked faster.

"Then why are you fussing around me?"

He waited until they were outside before he slammed her against the wall, put his hand across her mouth and snarled against her ear, "Now, get this through your supposedly smart head - you are my mate. You're my property. You're mine to with as I please. Believe it or not but I've been very kind to you since you arrived. I haven't forced myself on you, as many others would have by now. I've kept you clothed, bathed and fed and you haven't been used as a whore." Hermione was crying by this point.

"Would you rather that? Because I can arrange it. I've overheard many conversations concerning you and how much the males, and females, wish to bed you. But I haven't allowed that, have I? You've slept in a bed, had clothes, food. Now, get a grip on yourself and forget your past life because you're never going back there. Now grow up." He snarled, pulling away from her and looking at the tears coming out of her eyes. He felt his heart give a painful twang but shoved it off as he put his arm around her shoulder and Apparated them back to the shack.

--

When they arrived back into the Forest, Fenrir pulled her closer and walked them back. She didn't say anything to whole journey back, making Fenrir feel a little...Was it guilt? _"It can't be"_, he thought and tried to it to the back of his head but he couldn't. It kept coming back that he'd hurt his mate.

Fenrir opened the main door and gave Hermione a little nudge. They walked through the hallway, through the door on the left into the corridor of their room and then into their room. Fenrir closed and locked the door behind him - as he always did - and took off his coat. Hermione stayed still, looking away from him and didn't move. Fenrir sat on the bed and took his shoes off. Seeing Hermione's hurt face, he sighed.

"Come here, Hermione." He said softly. She didn't even look at him. "Hermione." She looked up. "Come here. Please." She sighed gently but nonetheless walked over to him. He took her hands in his and kissed every knuckle. He looked up for a reaction but got none. He sighed again. He kissed her palms and then said, "I'm sorry, Hermione." She looked at him, sadness still present in her eyes. "I truly am."

She looked down and tried to stop a happy smile coming on her face but failed. Fenrir chuckled and put his finger under her chin, tilting her head up. "Am I forgiven?"

"No." she said softly, shaking her head.

"Just as well." He said, pulling her gently into his lap. She fidgeted but gave no effort to remove herself from his embrace. He lay back on the duvet, taking her with him and then kissed her forehead. They stayed in that embrace for a few minutes before Hermione tilted her head up. He looked down at her. She blushed and turned her head back. His chest vibrated as he chuckled and he tilted her head up.

Realising that she was too far away for him to kiss her, he pulled her up his body and then their lips met.

She didn't resist him and he smirked a little before focusing on her wandering hands. He turned them over and began to explore her own body with his callused hands.

"Will you let me?" he asked her.

"...Yes." she breathed out.


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 15**

Fenrir laid awake in his and Hermione's bed, watching her sleep. The rise and fall of her naked chest underneath the blankets was almost too much for him to bare. Her hair was scattered all over the pillow and a bit of his arm that his head was propped up on. She had a small smile on her face and he wondered what she was dreaming of. He hoped it was him but knew it was unlikely. The blankets were wrapped tightly around her form as she fidgeted quite a lot.

She turned over onto her side and became chest to chest with him. He smiled and put an arm around her and she nuzzled his collarbone with her cold little nose. He looked at her pale neck. It called to him. He'd been debating in his head when to turn her and how. This must be it. If she was asleep, it would be painless and she couldn't object to it. It was simple. She wouldn't get the pain; she wouldn't object and cause trouble; if he was going to turn her anyway, wasn't it best if he could take away the pain of it?

Fenrir, his mind made up, pushed the blanket from her upper arm and lowered his head, canines at the ready.

--

Hermione stirred. It was a bright sunny morning, quite unlike her mood. Her head was pounding, her arm hurt, her back and hips hurt...Her arm? She sat up, managing to keep the blanket around her and looked at her arm. It was neatly and professionally bandaged. She was about to unwrap it when his voice stopped her.

"Don't. Let it heal."

Hermione looked over to the door. He came in, holding a mug. He walked over to her, handed her the mug and sat down.

"Thanks. What happened?" He didn't say anything. "What happened to me?" Again, she got no answer. "Fenrir!" he looked at her. "What have you done to me?"

He didn't answer, only look at the floor. She put the mug down on the small table next to the bed and started to unravel the bandages. Bandage, bandage, more bandage...When Hermione finally got all the bandaging off, she screamed and tears came from her eyes. He bit her.

--

"Wha...what did you..." she put her hand to her mouth, not being able to pull her eyes from the dark bruised circle. "Why'd you..."

She cried. Tears kept coming. She screamed; she kicked the mattress with her heels; tears kept coming. After she'd cried, she couldn't breathe. Fenrir started to get worried.

"Mate?" no answer, just heaved breaths. "Mate, you have to calm down." She screamed but couldn't breathe. "Mate, wait here, I'll be right back."

He ran from the room, into the main one and grabbed Harry's collar and pulled him up. "Alpha?" he asked uncertainly.

"What's happening to her?"

"What?"

"Hermione. Something's happening to her." he said, pulling the younger man into his room where Hermione was no longer on the bed but banging her head against the wall. She looked mad, insane. She was sweating, her hair was flying everywhere and she was gasping and heaving for breath as though something was strangling her. "See."

"She's having a panic attack." Harry managed to get free of Fenrir's grip and rushed over to Hermione. He knelt down in front of her and held her hands. "Hermione? Can you hear me?"

"I...I...I can't...I can't breathe." She heaved, grabbing her chest.

"It's alright. You're going to be alright." Harry said, pulling her closer to him, pulling her back to his chest, holding her hands and crossing her arms, with his on top of them, over her chest. "You can do this. You're going to be fine." he said, rocking her back and forth. "Don't be afraid." He whispered in her ear. "You don't need to be afraid."

"He bi...He bi...He bit me." she heaved out, throwing her head back against Harry's chest.

"It's alright. You'll be alright. Hermione, listen to me. I want you to take a deep breath in. Alright? Okay, breathe in." she did so, still shaking a little. "And breathe out. Breathe in...Breathe out." He repeated the command a few more times before she started to calm down and managed to breathe again.

They stayed together for a few minutes until Hermione fell asleep against him. Fenrir's chest had been constricting all the while, seeing his mate in pain. Pain he had inflicted upon her. He walked over to them, took Hermione from Harry and put her back in bed, quickly bandaging her arm again. Harry stood there the whole time, debating whether to leave or stay.

His question was solved when Fenrir left the bed, grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him from the room, closing and locking it behind him. He stormed outside, throwing Harry down a few feet away. The Hunters were just entering the clearing, slain animals in their arms and watched Fenrir circle Harry, who remained on the ground.

"I've been thinking, cub...I don't like you around my mate."

"Alpha..." Harry said, getting an idea about what Fenrir meant. _**Banished.**_

"I've seen the way you look at her, with desire and lust, and I don't like it. She's my mate and she belongs to me! You've already had her once, remember? She didn't like it, she didn't like you. Why do you think she'll like you now?"

"Why do **you**?" Harry spat, unable to control himself. He pulled him to his feet and glared at the Alpha. "I know her better, she gave her purity to me, I'd never hurt her-"

"And I would?"

"You're Fenrir Greyback. That answers itself." Fenrir punched Harry in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. Harry took a moment to recover before getting to his feet again. "She's given me more than you'll ever get!"

Fenrir laughed loudly. "Oh, on the contrary, she 'gave herself' to me quite a few times last night." Harry's face filled with anger. "And let me tell you, I got a lot more out of her than you ever could, cub."

Harry morphed into his wolf form and charged. Fenrir laughed and stayed his grounds. With a swift and precise kick from him and a whine from Harry, said wolf was flung several feet away. He changed back and stood up, holding his shoulder which was in agony.

"You're banished, cub. I don't want to see, hear or smell you anywhere near my mate. Ever again. And if I do, I'm not afraid to kill you."

Fenrir turned his back on Harry, the pack bustled past him and into the house, leaving an injured, hurt and scared Harry on his own in the forest.


	17. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 16**

Harry walked through the forest, supporting his shoulder in his free hand. His breathing was laboured and uneven. His feet shuffled and dragged along the forest floor, occasionally tripping a little. After a while, he sighed with exhaustion and sat on a fallen down tree. He almost fell asleep with pain and tiredness, failing to notice the faint footsteps approaching him.

The whole situation seemed so surreal to him. Banished from his pack for helping the Alpha female. He knew Fenrir was very possessive of Hermione but, banishing him for helping her with her panic attack? And then to bring up their 'encounter' the previous year...Harry's face turned red just thinking about Fenrir knowing about that.

He didn't even mean to tell Fenrir. His Alpha had threatened to hurt his friends, whom were like his family, if he didn't tell him so he had to. And then 2 days later, he discovered that Fenrir was asking those questions because He wanted to know how the younger man had touched his mate. That was the possessive side.

After a few moments, he did notice, shot up and looked around. "Hello!" A few shuffles...A twig snapping...No answer. Instead, he got a smack around the back of his head. And became unconscious.

--

He was awoken by someone kicking him in the stomach. He eyes opened and gasped in pain, curling into a ball and wishing the pain away.

"Alpha, the mutt's awake." A cold voice said announced from behind him.

"Bring him here." A purr ordered. It was soft and gentle but at the same time, harsh and cruel. A tyrant. Hands grabbed Harry all over, picked him up, carried him a while and then dumped him down. "Sit him up." a hand pulled him up by his hair and he groaned. A cold laugh echoed through the room and a finely polished shoe pulled Harry's chin up and made him look up.

The man was like a younger replica of Fenrir. His hair was black, just past his shoulder but pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His face carried a small stubble with no signs of his actual age. His mouth was in a lop sided grin as he examined Harry. "Harry Potter. Well, well, isn't this a nice surprise?" he chuckled. "I'm sure you're wondering where you are and why you're here. Allow me to introduce myself. Romulus Greyback."

"Greyback?"

"Yes, I'm related to the disgrace of a werewolf, Fenrir. My older brother."

"Where am I?"

"My base."

"Why am I here?"

Romulus stood up, walked over to the nearest window. "Just a few days ago I was wondering how to get the perfect revenge on my brother. And then I realised, _'Get into his pack'_."

"But why me?"

Romulus chuckled. "'Why me?'" he mocked under his breath. He turned around, crossed his arms across his chest and leant against the wall. "You're Harry Potter. You're part of Fenrir's pack." Harry was about to open his mouth but Romulus cut across. "I don't care if you've been banished or not - you know where they are." He walked over to the fireplace, took a poker and stoked the fire, but kept the stoker in the burning wood. "You know their methods, their secrets. And...You are very close to something we both want and need."

"And...what is that?"

"Hermione Granger." He answered simply.

Harry paled but it went unnoticed in the dimly lit room. "No. No, I won't help you hurt Hermione."

"You'll do as I say, cub."

"And why is that?" Harry asked, not spitefully but honestly curious. Romulus looked over Harry's head and raised his eyebrows to the two men that carried Harry to the foot of his throne. They walked over to Harry, dragged him within a foot of Romulus' feet and ripped open his shirt. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he bellowed at them. The man on Harry's left punched him on the nose.

"Cub, you're going to do as I say."

"Why?"

"Because you're in this pack now. And I'm your Alpha."

"I'm not-"

Romulus pulled the glowing orange stoker from the fire and held it within an inch of Harry's chest. "You're part of this pack. And unlike Fenrir's stupid little tattoo on your shoulder - which will be removed tomorrow - I brand my pack with my initials of their chest."

"No, you ca-" he roared in pain as Romulus pressed the poker to his flesh and started to draw 'RG' on his chest. An agonizing minute later, Romulus put the poker back into its holder, nodded his head to the 2 men holding Harry and they released him, letting him fall to the floor.

"Harry, Harry, Harry...Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. You help me get Hermione and defeat my brother and I'll make you the only pack member - besides me, of course - to have Hermione. Does that sound fair?" Harry looked up. He nodded. "Good boy. Now, go get yourself healed and changed. You're to meet the pack."

--

Hermione awoke just after 4pm. Fenrir had entered the room a few minutes earlier, stirring a fresh Calming Draught in with a Pain Reliever. He sat in a chair next to the bed, watching his mate sleep. She seemed...Calm almost describes it. In her sleep, she was serene, peaceful and quiet in every sense of the word. But when she woke up, Fenrir knew he'd have trouble when she awoke again. He'd watched Harry calming her in her panic attack and felt fairly certain that he could do it just as well or even better.

He sighed, lolled his head back and waited for Hermione to wake again, whether it be an hour or a day. As a bored sleep almost overcame him, his eyes snapped open when he heard a pained gasp. He sat up straight and saw Hermione's eyes squinting against the light that the curtains actually let through (despite being thick and dark)

"Hello." He purred, kneeling next to the bed and stroking her thumping head in his free hand. "How do you feel?"

"...Shi..." she groaned, turning her head into the crook of her elbow.

Fenrir smiled at her and sat on the bed. He put the mixture of potion on the beside table and helped her sit up. Once she was leaning against his side, he picked up the potion and held it out in front of her. "Drink this."

"What is it?" she asked, taking it from his hand.

"A Calming Draught with a bit of Pain Reliever. You'll feel better."

She downed it, grimacing at the rancid taste but it didn't stop her, as she was beginning to feel better with each gulp. When it was all gone, she gave a 'blurgh!' and handed the vial back to Fenrir. "That was disgusting."

"Do you feel better?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Well, there you go then." he said simply, taking off his shoes. She scooted back against the headboard with a pained gasp as she pushed herself up using her bitten arm. "It's alright." He murmured to her, stroking above the bandages with his thumb gently. He arranged himself to be sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulders. She leant her head against his shoulder and the two of them fell asleep.

--


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**A/N: I'm updating today because I won't be in the country (again) tomorrow! Enjoy...**

**Chapter 17**

It was 9:30pm when Hermione awoke lightly again. Fenrir was still asleep. She looked over him and examined his face properly for the first time. It was chiselled and had a small stubble but was still devastatingly gorgeous. His bare chest had a light dusting of black hair that trailed down to what she knew was a very large manhood.

Creeping out from under his arm, put her shoes on, pulled a jumper on and then her thick winter coat as it was still early March and they were in the middle of nowhere and - from what she could see from the slightly open curtains - a bit blustery. She left the room quietly, not expecting to have even been able to leave the room without waking him, and crept along the empty and dark corridors.

From her week there, she had learnt that due to the amount of physical work that the pack did, they fell asleep at about 8pm even though they woke up about 12 hours before. When Hermione had opened the front door, stepped out and closed it behind her, she couldn't help but almost jump for joy. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was the immense cold and wind.

Pulling her coat tightly around her, she hurried away from the house and in the direction that Fenrir had taken her when they had left the Wards previously. As she came to the large log 10 minutes later, she smiled with hope, clambered over it and then dropped the floor directly in front of it.

"1." She took a huge step. "2." Another. "3...4...5...6!" she stopped right on front of the Ward boundaries. Filled with hope, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then jumped through the faint pink wall. She landed on the outside and then took another step and Apparated back to her apartment.

--

When she arrived, she was a little dizzy but the aim of her journey came back into her mind and she instantly focused again. Rummaging through the drawers in the desk in her bedroom, she gave a smile as she found an available piece of paper and a working pen and began to write.

'_Dear whoever may be reading this,_

_I just want you to know that I'm fine (in a way) I'm not harmed (not badly anyway) or in any danger (I wish that were true) I don't know my location (I really don't) but I've been kidnapped. 7 days previous to me writing this letter I was kidnapped by Harry. He's a werewolf. As am I now. I'm staying with the 'pack' and am (supposedly) the mate (whatever that means) to Fenrir Greyback. He bit me last night and seeing as he in an Alpha, he still had the ability to 'Turn' me in his human form. _

_I don't know what I'm going to do now but I just had to tell you that I'm fine. If you're from the Order, I can't help you look for me (and please say you are!) because I don't know where I am (Harry hit me hard on the head and I blacked out) I don't know how to finish this letter. Just please know that I love each and every member of the Order and I'm praying to everything that exists that I will get to see you again soon. _

_Yours in-the-worst-situation-she's-ever-been-in, Hermione._

--

Unable to resist the urge not to clean the apartment, Hermione did so. She stood, looking at the rest of the books that were still stacked in their shelves, she debated taking them back with her. _'You can't!'_ the logical side of her brain snapped. _'You can't risk Him finding out that you left!'_ _'Just 1...He won't notice.'_ _'Is it worth the risk?'_

Giving into the logical side of her, she folded the letter and put it on the kitchen side and Apparated back to wherever she was. When she arrived, she wondered how she had known where to Apparate to but decided to leave it. _'Probably a werewolf thing'_. She hurried back to the shack.

She reached the front door, opened it silently and closed it behind her. Creeping along the dark and quiet corridors, she reached their room and opened the door slowly. Fenrir was still asleep on the covers of the bed. In the last hour, he hadn't moved much and was still on his back with his arms simply lying by his sides.

She changed into her pyjamas, folded her clothes and put them away and climbed into the warmed bed. She slid over to Fenrir's side, rested her head on his chest and draped an arm across his stomach. He stirred and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. She smiled a little and allowed sleep to take over her.

--

_**Next morning, 10:21am**_

Ron huffed in frustration. He'd turned Hermione's apartment upside down and inside out and found no clues of her whereabouts. He walked back into the lounge/kitchen and cast a non-verbal charm and everything was tidy again. He cast a glance around the apartment and only just noticed the letter on the kitchen side. He picked it up, unfolded it and read it.

He could barely breathe when he read what Fenrir had done to her and Harry and his hand clenched into a tight ball. When he read that she was Fenrir's mate, his fingernails pierced his palm in horror and anger. Skimming over how Harry took her and reading every word of her goodbye and prayer, tears came to his eyes. Not thinking about his safety or telling anyone of the letter, he cast a powerful Locating Charm on the letter and his wand hummed and then spun north-north-west.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm coming."

--

Ron trudged through the forest, his wand guiding him. Pushing away a few branches and coming to the Ward boundaries, he frowned. Testing it with his hand, he was able to pass through and continued, a little warty but the thought of seeing his beloved Hermione drove him.

100 feet to the shack...80 feet...60 feet...A whack on the back of his head. Ron groaned and attempted to get up again but 2 pairs of hands grabbed him.

"Stay where you are, human!" one ordered gruffly, putting his foot in between Ron's shoulder blades and pushing his head down into the dirt and leaves.

The second man grabbed Ron's hands and pulled them behind his back and bound them tightly. Ron grunted and groaned in pain the whole time and struggled but the first man only gave him a dead leg. He was hauled to his feet and dragged to the shack.

Fenrir, Hermione and the pack were eating breakfast whilst this happened, completely unaware of what was going on outside. As Hermione was buttering her toast and Fenrir was swigging his water, Connor, Harris and Ron burst into the room. Hermione dropped her toast, mouth open. Fenrir didn't seem to even notice the burst in and looked at Hermione.

"Mate? What is it?" he asked, shaking her thigh under the table.

"Ron." She breathed.

Fenrir looked over to the waiting men and raised his eyebrows, leant back in his chair and smirked. "Well, a Weasley." Ron ignored Fenrir and looked at Hermione. She was pale, barely breathing and her hands were shaking. Fenrir noticed his gaze, took Hermione's hand into his own and kissed her knuckle. Ron gave a shout of anger and tried to lurch forward but was held back.

"Leave her alone, you sick bastard!" he screamed.

Fenrir snarled, got up from the table, walked around to Ron and grabbed his throat. Hermione shot up from the table as well.

"Fenrir, no! He's my friend!"

"Was your friend, Hermione, was." Fenrir said, still gripping Ron's throat and looked at Hermione.

"He still is!" she screamed at him, trying to pull Fenrir's hand off Ron's throat.

Fenrir merely looked at her, pushed Hermione a foot away, put both hands on Ron's neck and...

A sickening crack filled the room. Hermione screamed and ran towards Ron but Fenrir pulled her against his chest. She kicked and screamed as he pulled her from the room. In the hallway, he released her and she ran from the hall.

"Hermione!" he shouted after her, running behind her but she was already outside. By the time he reached the door, she vanished into the trees. He followed her, but to no avail.

"Alpha!" Connor called behind him. Fenrir slowed to a stop, sighing with frustration and slumping down next to a tree. "Alpha, perhaps, you should give her time." Fenrir sighed and then nodded.

--


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 18**

After a few minutes and knowing Fenrir wasn't following her, Hermione started to slow down. When she reached a halt, she was panting mildly. She looked behind her and saw that no one was following her.

She heard a twig snap behind her and before she could turn her head, a hand clasped over her mouth and one around her waist. She screamed and thrashed against the hands and arms and tried to scream for Fenrir but barely got a word out.

"Be quiet, Hermione, you'll make this worse than it needs to be." The voice was completely unfamiliar.

"Who are-?" she began but she was heaved against a tree. She was pressed face forward into the tree, the bark scratching her skin a little.

"I said 'be quiet'." Whoever hissed in her ear. It was definitely male. From what Hermione felt of his form, he was well built, quite tall and had hard hands. "Hurry up." he hissed to someone. Approaching footsteps scurried over to them, her hands were pulled behind her very roughly, which made her bite twinge, and her kidnappers tied her wrists with rough rope.

She was pulled backwards, her mouth uncovered and then she screamed, "FENRIR!" as loud as she could. In the distance, she saw said Alpha get up and start to run towards her, calling her name. She received a hard smack for her efforts and was then gagged with a handkerchief. A sack was thrown over her head and came down to her hips. She was hauled over the man's shoulder and then felt them begin to run. And then Apparate.

--

After they'd Apparated, they slowed to a walk and the two men that had kidnapped her talked quietly but with her enhanced hearing, she heard them.

"Why does he even want her?" the first groaned.

"I don't know but whatever it's for, I hope we get a taste." She received a whack on her arse. She squealed and started to thrash about but all to no avail.

"Oh, she's a squealer." The first joked. The second laughed and the two of them continued to walk to wherever they were taking her.

--

Hermione hauled off the man's shoulder by other hands, more-or-less dropped onto the floor and the sack was pulled from her body. The room was the throne room that Harry had been taken to. Hermione looked around the room, scanning its contents. To her surprise, she saw a few familiar faces. No one special, just people she'd seen in passing. But then there was Harry.

He was far more scarred than he had been with Fenrir. The look on his face was cold, cruel, calm. But it contained strong lust. That scared Hermione a little. Harry remained in the shadows, crouched on the balls of his feet, a hand supporting him and the other resting on his knee.

A chuckle brought Hermione's attention to the man sitting in the throne. For a moment, she thought it was Fenrir but then she looked closer. He was too young; too short; his hair was too long.

"Well, Hermione Granger, to my humble home." He announced, chuckling after, as if he had made a witty joke. "I see you're staring at your precious Harry," said boy approached Romulus, stopped at his side but remained on his heels the whole time, "in hope that he might save you." he chuckled again. His laugh was very different to Fenrir's. Fenrir's was a little arrogant but this man's was purely cocky. He started to stroke Harry's head lightly. "Well, let me be the first to tell you of his part in your being here." He pushed Harry's head away from him and slowly approached Hermione. "You see, he desires you. Actually, he's not the only one." Romulus smirked at her, cupping her chin and tilting her head upwards. He looked in her hate filled eyes and chuckled again. He released her head and looked over to two females who were hiding in a corner. "Take her to Potter's room."

The two of them hurried over to Hermione, took an arm each and with surprising strength, pulled her up and out of the room. They led her along corridors, up a flight of stairs, along more corridors and then into a room. With 'POTTER' carved into the wood. They entered the room, led Hermione over to the bed and sat her down on it, and left without a word.

Hermione only waited for a matter of seconds. Just as she began to look around the room, the door opened and Harry entered. Normally, she would have been ecstatic being in Harry's presence but now; she hated it. It felt...Cold. With the knowledge of his desire for her, she was disturbed about being alone with him.

He crossed the room towards her, stood in front of her and looked at her for a moment. She looked into his eyes, begging him not to do anything to her. He looked back. A few silent tears were on her cheek, running into the gag tied around her head. He leant over her shoulder, his stomach lightly touching her shoulder. His hands fumbled around with the rope binding her wrists and then undid the knot. She pulled her hands to her face and pulled the gag out of her mouth. Fussing with the knot, Harry simply untied it for her and put it onto the bed.

They looked at each other. Hermione was still rubbing her wrists from the ropes rubbed against them, trying to get the blood back faster. Harry crouched down in front of her on the floor, put his hands on her knees and looked at her face, which refused to rise from her wrists. After a moment of watching her rubbing her wrists, he took her shaking hands in his.

She flinched and rolled over to the other side of the bed and stood up. Pretending as if nothing had happened, she brushed down her top and jeans and then started twirling a curl of her hair in her fingers.

"Hermione..." she didn't look at him but she began to breathe harder and bite her lip. "Hermione, we need to talk about this."

"Where am I?" she asked abruptly.

"Your new home."

"That isn't an answer, Harry." She said, still looking at her hair.

"Hermione, you're going to live here now."

"No, I'm not. I've just been kidnapped."

"Hermione-"

"I don't want to hear it, Harry!" she exploded, squealing and pulling on her hair. He looked at her like she was insane. "I want to go home." She whispered.

"This is your home now."

"No, it isn't."

"Oh, and home is with Greyback?"

"He's my...mate." she struggled to get the last word out but did nonetheless.

He scoffed. "That's the first time I've ever heard you admit to that."

"Harry, please, be quiet."

His control snapped. He wanted her and he wanted her then. Like she was - scared and insecure. He stood up, walked round the bed to her and put his arms around her. She tried to push him away but he held firm.

"Harry, let me go." She snapped, pushing at his chest but he held her against him, his hands moving from the middle of her back to her arse. "Harry, let me go!" He smirked down at her, picked her up, forced her legs around his waist and held her against him. "Harry, put me down!"

She managed to force herself away from him, get onto the floor and run over to the door. He caught up with her, hauling her up by her waist, spun her around and then pushed her onto the floor. She felt her ankle give way, fell to the floor, listening to the sound of the locks clicking and clanking as Harry locked the door.


	20. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 19**

_He caught up with her, hauling her up by her waist, spun her around and then pushed her onto the floor. She felt her ankle give way, fell to the floor, listening to the sound of the locks clicking and clanking as Harry locked the door. _

She managed to get herself into a half sitting position and started to shuffle backwards on the floor. Harry walked over to her, pushed her roughly back into a lying position on the floor and then straddled her.

"Harry, please don't!" she shrieked, kicking with her available leg.

He ignored it and started to rip open her shirt. "I know you want this, Hermione." He hissed, pulling the shirt off her and throwing it away from them.

"Harry, please!"

"Last year, I saw how much you want this! It hasn't changed." He tried to tell her, beginning to work on her jeans. She thrashed, screaming, slapping and scratching his arms but he merely backhanded her. "Hermione, I saw it! When I was inside you!"

"Harry, STOP!!" Her jeans were off and feet away and she was crying, throwing her head from side to side. "Harry, please don't. I don't want this."

"I'll make you want it, Hermione." He said, pulling off her bra and tossing it over his shoulder.

--

Hermione awoke with a horrible feeling around her. Her hips hurt, her crotch hurt, everything hurt. Even her heart. She looked around the room and looked over her shoulder. Harry lay there, with a sated smile on his face and his arm around her waist. Nausea swept through her as she remembered everything he had done to her the night before. She pulled the blanket closer, sat up and left the bed. She picked up her underwear, jeans and torn top. She donned them and then started looking around the room for an escape. She found none.

She hurried over to the windows and started pulling at them. The panes wouldn't budge, even with her werewolf strength. Looking back a still sleeping Harry, she ran over to the door and tried pulling and turning the knob. It didn't budge. She put her hands in her hair and tried again, kicking the door in the process and waking Harry.

"Hermione?" he asked, sitting up in bed. She turned and pressed herself against the door. "Hermione, come here." He said, waving towards her with his hands. She didn't move. "Hermione, come here." He repeated. She shook her head. He sighed and climbed out of bed, completely disregarding his nakedness. He walked over to her and as he extended his arm to her, she ran to the other side of the room, screaming for help. "Hermione!"

After a minute or two of struggling, he managed to get her in his arms, kicking and screaming and crying. He sat her down on the bed, kept his arms around her and held her while she cried. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry." he murmured into her hair. As she was about to say something, the door unlocked by itself and opened.

--

Fenrir was in his wolf form, scouring the forest with 90 of the pack. The cubs, injured and elderly were at the hut, waiting for a sign or any leads to Hermione's whereabouts. It had been a whole day and no one had seen or heard anything. And he was starting to get anxious. A brown wolf came up to him and then morphed into Connor.

"We've search a 30 mile radius, Alpha. She's nowhere."

Fenrir just nodded in answer. "It's time for a last resort, then. Contact Voldemort." He ordered Connor.

--

The door opened and Romulus stepped in. Harry bowed his head in submission and raised it when Romulus put his fingers under the younger man's chin and pulled his gaze up.

"You took her last night." He half-stated, half-asked.

"Yes, My Alpha."

"Was she enjoyable?"

"Very, My Alpha."

"Then perhaps I shall partake in her." he said, his gaze leering over Hermione unpleasantly. "Do you enjoy last night, sub?"

"He raped me." she whispered.

"Regardless. You will be having dinner with myself tonight."

"No, I won't." she said defiantly, looking away from him.

He stormed up to her, grabbed her chin in his strong fingers and pulled her head to look at him. "Do not look away from me, pup." He snarled through gritted teeth. "The omega will deliver your dress at 6:30. You will be ready by 7." He commanded.

"Oh, and why's that?"

That earned her a back handed slap across her cheek. She gasped as the burn stung her flesh. She raised a hand to cup her red and bruised cheek. He seemed to only just recognise that he had hurt her, cupped her cheeks gently in his hands and kissed her forehead. "You will be ready for dinner by 7 because you will have 2 females assisting you in dressing and bathing."

"I don't need help with bathing." She insisted.

He pushed her away like she was diseased and smacked her again. The blow sent her to the covers of the bed, her burning face gently pressed against the soft sheets. She allowed herself to shed a single tear that dropped onto the cotton beneath her. Romulus glared down at her and turned to Harry briefly. "Don't let her leave the room until the females arrive." He took one last glance at Hermione and then left the room, locking the door, knowing that Harry could open it.

Harry gently pressed his chest to Hermione's back and put his hands on her upper arms. "Hermione? Are you alright?"

She sniffed. "How can **he** be your Alpha? How could anyone follow him?" she whispered.

He kissed her neck gently and then leant his head between her shoulder blades as she cried.

--

A few hours later, the door unlocked and 2 small female submissives entered the room, one holding a folded dress. "We're here to dress you." the first one said, motioning to the dress in her arms.

Harry nodded, kissed Hermione's shoulder and then left, closing the door. The second one quickly walked over to the bed, took Hermione's arm in her tight grip and led her over to the bathroom.

"What are you doing? Get off!" she snapped, trying to pull her arm away from the female but she just held strong.

"We have to bathe you." the second said calmly, keeping her grip on Hermione but only just.

"I can bathe myself." She snapped back.

"Alpha insisted that we bathe you." the first said after putting the dress on the bed, taking Hermione's other arm, helping the second female lead her to the bathroom and began to run a bath.

The second sat Hermione down on the edge of the tub, keeping her arm in her grip whilst the first woman gathered all the required objects - 2 sponges, a comb and some towels. After a minute or so, the bath was full to the needed amount and the first woman turned off the taps. As soon as she saw the bath ready, the second female let go of Hermione's arm and then began to unbutton her robe.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" Hermione screeched, holding together the robe.

"Mistress, we need to bathe you. Besides, we're all girls here." The first one said, pushing Hermione's hands away from the joint in the robe and continued to unbutton the robe. "Rose, will you get the shampoo and conditioner?"

"Of course, Abigail." The second female said, opening a cupboard on a wall and began to look through the bottles.

Hermione's face was a deep red when Abigail opened the robe fully and pulled it off Hermione. She held her arms around herself, trying to keep what little dignity she had left. Abigail gestured for Hermione to climb into the tub and turned around while she did so. Luckily for Hermione, the surface of the water was nothing but bubbles and foam, concealing her body.

The two females began to wash her body thoroughly, shaving her legs, underarms and even waxing her crotch, making Hermione squeal. After 40 minutes of brutal washing, Hermione was pulled out of the bath, dried off quickly and then dressed in the smallest dress imaginable.

"_It's going to be a long night."_ Hermione inwardly groaned.


	21. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 20**

_Hermione was pulled out of the bath, dried off quickly and then dressed in the smallest dress imaginable._

"_It's going to be a long night."__ Hermione inwardly groaned._

They led her though corridors, up stairs and down stairs. What Hermione saw along the way disgusted her. Women were being abused by men, physically, emotionally and sexually. They were being pushed to the floor, raped, beaten, cursed at...Everything that made Hermione's heart throb for the poor girls.

As the three of them stopped outside a door, Abigail knocked and then entered when Romulus' clear voice cut through the air.

"Enter!" the three of them entered the room and Abigail and Rose dropped to the floor in their Alpha's presence but Hermione remained standing. Romulus was standing by the window, turned around a few seconds later and then smirked. "Ahh, Hermione. Let's get this started, shall we?" Hermione remained silent. "Leave." He commanded Abigail and Rose. They scurried out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Romulus walked over to Hermione, grabbed her arm and began to pull her over to the table in the middle of the room. She struggled against him but she was a female submissive and he was an Alpha male; she didn't stand a chance. He pulled out one of the chairs that were around the table, shoved her into it and leant in close to her.

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. He turned his head away, rubbed his chin with his hand and then looked back. She met his gaze. He chuckled horribly, put his hand against her cheek and rubbed her soft flesh with his thumb. After a few seconds he stopped and then smacked her suddenly. She gasped as the after burn started to take effect and raised her hand to touch her cheek but he grabbed her wrist.

"Since you are now in my pack, there are a few rules you need to learn. Rule 1: You do exactly as I say, when I say it. Rule 2: If you don't do exactly as I say when I say it; you will be punished. Rule 3: As you are in my pack, you are mine; mine to do with as I please."

"I don't belong to anyone." She snarled at him.

He smacked her again. She squealed and he smacked her for that as well. He grabbed her wrists, pulled her from the chair and pushed her back onto the table and leant over her. "Rule 4: If you defy me in any way; you will be punished. Rule 5: I am the Alpha so you will show me complete and utmost respect at all times. Rule 6: You are a female and a submissive so you are available to be used by any dominant of the pack, including the females." He got off her and pulled her into a sitting position. "But soon, you will be my mate so that will make you-"

"The Alpha Female, I know. But I already have a mate and we've...Mated, so I'm - how did you put it? - **un**available."

He stared at her like she was from outer space. "You have guts, girl. We'll beat that out of you, don't worry. As I way saying before you spoke when not spoken to; seeing as you will be the Alpha Female, you will only be made available to my beta and the delta but to no one else unless they please me. Is that completely understood?" she didn't answer. He shook her hardly until her head really hurt. "Well?!"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." He said lightly, pulling her from the table, pulled her chair back to the table and pushed her into it. "Sit there." he ordered when she was about to get up. He walked around to the other chair and sat down. "What do you know of 'mates', girl?"

"Little."

"Tell me all you know."

"There's a dominant and a submissive; can be a homosexual pairing; pregnancies have to be werewolf/werewolf; a set of mates feel the others emotions and pain; only the dominant feels the connection until they've mated; they live longer...That's about it."

Romulus said nothing for a few moments before he started to laugh. Yes, laugh. "And I take it that my precious brother told you that?"

"Yes, he did."

"You know, I've heard stories on how intelligent you are, how sharp your mind is. But you're surprisingly thick where simple things come into it."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me put it simply - there's no such thing as 'mates'."

--

Fenrir was pacing his room, waiting for Voldemort to arrive to help search for Hermione. He knew that Voldemort would refuse purely for the sake of refusing. Until Fenrir threatened that if He didn't help with the search then he'd take the pack and leave His side. And Voldemort couldn't afford to lose at least 40 well bodied werewolves.

Someone knocked on the door. "Enter!" the door opened and Connor entered the room.

"Alpha, Voldemort is here."

"Good. I'll be there in a moment." He said, walking over to the wardrobe and opening one of the doors. Connor left the room, noticing his Alpha's vulnerable state. Fenrir pulled out one of Hermione's tops and held it in his hands. His thumb caressed the material longingly and he raised it to his face and breathed in her scent that lingered on the material. Chocolate. Rich dark chocolate with a hint of strawberry. He stifled a sob, put the shirt down and left the room.

--

"What do you mean there's no such thing as mates? Fenrir told me that-"

"Has it not occurred to you that my brother was telling you those lies purely to get you under his control?" Romulus demanded as a door at the bottom of the room opened and a small scared man entered the room dressed in rags carrying a tray laden with meats and fruits. He hurried over to the table, put the plates and bowls on the table and then left the room without uttering a single sound. Romulus noticed Hermione's slightly confused look. "That was the omega, William. You **do** know what an omega is, don't you, cub?"

"Of course I know what an omega is. And don't call me cub."

"I'll call you what I wish to, Hermione." He got out of his chair menacingly. He pushed her chair back a little and leant against the table in front of her, leaning in threateningly. "And don't talk back to me either. You remember what I said about respect?" she nodded gravely. "Well then. As I was saying before we were interrupted, my brother is cold and calculating. He is deceptive and misleading. Manipulative and greedy. And when a delicious little creature such as yourself comes along, happens to be the best friend of Harry Potter and valued member of The Order of the Phoenix, he decides he wants a slice and sweeps in for the kill." He said coldly, all the while twirling one of her curls around a finger before running his thumb across her lips and down her neck.

"But he told me-"

"The active words being 'he told'. Again, he fed you lies because he wanted you for himself."

"And what about you?"

"What **about** me?" he asked suspiciously.

"What do you want with me?"

He didn't say anything for a while before he grinned and laughed. Leaning down to her ear and pushing a few curls away, he whispered, "I want you to be mine."


	22. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Hello! I'm updating today because I'll be very busy tomorrow and I don't want your rabid readers to have to wait.**

**Chapter 21**

"_And what about you?"_

"_What __**about**__ me?" he asked suspiciously._

"_What do you want with me?"_

_He didn't say anything for a while before he grinned and laughed. Leaning down to her ear and pushing a few curls away, he whispered, "I want you to be mine."_

Dinner was left abandoned and Romulus dragged Hermione to his room, her fighting all the way. When he got to the door, he opened it, pushed Hermione inside, stepped in after her and closed and locked the door. Whilst he was doing so, Hermione looked around the room. It was lavish, furnished beautifully and had a balcony.

Turning her attention back to Romulus, who had finished locking the door, she was about to stand up when he tisked at her.

"No, no, submissives stay on the floor." He ordered, waggling his finger at her. Despite her anger at being patronised so blatantly, she remained on the floor and leant back on her elbows to make herself more comfortable. "Good girl." He praised, walking over to her, kneeling down on a single knee and stroked her chin as a reward. But when she flinched and looked away, he smacked her. Hard. She squeaked and breathed deeply whilst he tutted again. "I thought you'd be a good girl." She didn't answer. "Hmmm, pity. Well, it doesn't really matter anyway; I don't tend to like good girls." He said, lying on his side, supporting himself on an elbow and using his other hand to push her into a lying down position.

"Now, where were we?" he tapped his chin in thought. "Ah, yes, we were discussing your future here."

"What future?"

He grinned at her maniacally. "Oh, are you still under the impression that my all-brawns-and-no-brains brother is going to try and rescue you?" he asked sarcastically.

"He **is** my mate, why wouldn't he-?"

He smacked her again and then loomed over her. "He is not your mate. There is no such thing as mates."

"How do you know?"

He ignored her question. "I've already told you; he used that as an excuse to get you beside him!"

"So, you're telling me that your brother is so...Obsessed with me that he makes up an entire werewolf tradition?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Okay then, what is your pack's version of mates?"

He smirked. "I'm glad you've asked. In every coupling there is a dominant and a submissive. The Alpha, myself, is always the dominant. And as a dominant and an Alpha, I get to have whatever and whoever I want for whatever reasons I want. And I want you." she looked at him in horror. He ignored it. "Well, not 'want'; more of 'need'."

"And why did you 'need' me?"

He grinned again and it was really starting annoy her. "Has Fenrir told you the roles of Alpha females?" not waiting for an answer, he continued. "They are there to please the Alphas, keep calm in the pack, resolve problems etc. But more intriguingly, they must bear the Alpha no less than 2 cubs. And that is what I want from you."

"And then you dispose of me." she half stated.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! What gave you such an idea? No, I realise the importance of mothers. My own mother was taken from me very early. I know how important mothers are. They take care of their children, protect them, love them. Something dominants find a little challenging with cubs."

"So, your version of a mother is a nanny, of sorts?"

He laughed. "So negative." He scolded, tapping her nose as a punishment. She flinched again but he was too busy smirking at her to care. "Whilst mothers and nannies have similar responsibilities, the bond between mother and child is something that cannot ever be broken. And if I dispose of you, the cubs will have something to say about that. And I will still need a submissive and the pack will need an Alpha female, and the cubs will need a mother. So, keeping you alive is the best option."

"Oh, you're so merciful." She sneered.

He glared down at her, but it didn't hinder her in the slightest. "Has my brother claimed you yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do dogs mark their territory?" Hermione paled. "Yes, werewolves do it too. Did you not notice that everyone in my pack smells the same?" she nodded a little. "I shall claim you tomorrow. Potter had a tattoo on his shoulderblade. Do you?" Hermione shook her head. "Good, that's one less problem. And that means that we can start making those cubs." He said, putting his hand in between her legs. She squealed and pushed him off her, leaping up. He growled and tackled her to the floor.

She screamed and writhed and kicked and hit, trying to escape his grip but all her efforts were in vain. He put his arm behind her knees, hauled her up and went over to the bed. He pushed her down onto it and straddled her.

"Stop fighting me, Hermione. There's no need for it." he grinned maniacally, gripping her flailing wrists. "Don't struggle and it won't hurt." He whispered in her ear. She continued to struggle and he lost his patience. He put both of her wrists in one hand and smacked her with his free hand. She continued to scream and he continued to smack her, before letting go of her wrists and ripping open her dress.

--

Dozens of miles away, Fenrir was feeling the burn in his cheek that Hermione was. He knew it was because of their connection and felt near unbearable anger at the thought of someone hurting his mate. He rubbed his cheek and sighed.

"Tired, Fenrir?" Voldemort asked from his seat opposite the wolf who, instead of answering, just took a swig of his large brandy.

"You know perfectly well what I'm losing sleep over." He rasped, pressing the cold surface of the crystal glass to his thumping cheek.

"Is the connection truly that deep?"

"It's not the connection. It's the knowledge that my mate, the one I am to spend my entire life with, the one I would die to protect, is being hurt, and I can't protect her. And you aren't exactly helping."

"Cheek, Fenrir. I'm doing all I can. But it will take time. We still have no idea who's taken her, where or even why."

"How will knowing why they took her help find her?"

"It won't. I'm just curious."

Fenrir snarled as he felt another blow against his cheek. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of clothing that he had torn from an old shirt of Hermione's and held it tightly. Voldemort eyed it wearily.

"What's that?"

"It's nothing."

"Fenrir, it could be important. What is it?"

He sighed. "A piece of one of Hermione's shirts."

Voldemort growled. "You stupid mutt." He snapped, walking over to Fenrir and pulling the material from his grip. "We can locate her with this. It has her essence on it, so we can use a Locating Charm!"

Fenrir said nothing. He stood up and turned to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Gathering the pack. We're bringing her back."


	23. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 22**

Romulus finished with Hermione 2 hours later. He rolled off her, sweaty and exhausted and lay beside her. She continued to whimper in pain.

"Oh, come on, darling," he chided sarcastically, "surely I wasn't that bad." He grinned and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She kept trying to push him away but he just held firm. She made a few whimpers as she tried and failed to push his arms off her but he didn't seem at all hindered by her efforts. "Are you done?" he asked, pushing her back against the pillows. He hovered over her and looked down at her terrified frame. "Relax. I've finished with you for tonight, so you can rest. We'll only have time for one shot tomorrow, anyway; you have to be introduced to the pack, I have to claim you - with smell **and** as my Female - you have to bond with the pack, start your duties...We've got a lot to do." He said, lying on his side, roughly pushing her onto her side as well and pulled her against him.

"W-W-When you say 'bo-bond with the pack'," she said shakily, "Do you mean...?"

He laughed in her ear, making her jump. "No. Not sexually. Or physically. They need to feel and be assured that you're their Alpha female. And for that to happen, you need to be around them, spend time with them. It's mainly the submissives you need to reassure. I have the dominants, they will come to me if they have any issues; the subs will go to you. The Female is like the mother of the pack. You are there if there are any problems, you are a shoulder to cry on etc but you are respected nonetheless. I will be there when you are with the subs. Most of them are major subs - they won't even think about questioning you - but some of them have guts, like you. I will be there to keep those ones in order."

He yawned and leant his forehead against her shoulder. "Come on. Get some sleep." He ordered and closed his eyes. But Hermione lay awake.

--

Voldemort stood on the log which bordered the warded and non-warded area. He had his wand tip pressed against the scrap fabric of Hermione's shirt, waiting for the spell to work. Fenrir was pacing the ground in front of him in his wolf form.

He liked being in his wolf form. Not only did it enhance his senses, make him stronger and faster and made him much more comfortable in himself, it also dulled human emotions. Which, at that moment, was the only thing stopping him from attacking everything and everyone in his sight.

As he paced another length of the log, he lost his patience and turned back into a human. "How long is this going to take, Voldemort?! You promised me a result an hour ago!" he roared, stepping up onto the log.

"Patience is a virtue, Fenrir." Voldemort answered distantly, tapping the shirt again. "Just remember that; I don't have to help you look for your precious mate at all. I could be...I don't know...Bargaining with the Trolls or something. That would only take a matter of minutes but seeing as I'm here, I had to send Lucius and the Lestranges. And if they come back with no alliance or don't come back at all, it will be **your** head mounted on my wall and your pretty mate in my bed with her legs open, mouth gagged and hands tied."

Fenrir growled, morphed into his wolf and charged at Him. But He simply waved his wand and sent Fenrir flying back into a tree. Fenrir gave a small groan but stood up again. Connor sensed the trouble and came over.

"Alpha...?" Fenrir looked at him, amber fully dominant in his eyes. "Please forgive me, Alpha, but this will not help us locate your Female." He reasoned. Fenrir seemed to register his words, gave an irritated huff and morphed back, not caring about his nakedness that the transformation left. Connor mouthed a 'thank you' and handed him a pair of his torn jeans.

"Fenrir!" Voldemort called. "Get your mutts together; we've found her!"

--

Hermione couldn't sleep. As no one would be able to, with a man who had raped them a few hours ago sleeping right behind her with their arm around them. She tried to talk to Fenrir in her mind but got no response; Romulus had obviously closed off the connection somehow. She had tried to leave the bed - with no chance of leaving the room - but had been caught by him. That ended up with him forcing her under the blankets to his waist and made her suck him off.

She thought about things. What would happen tomorrow? Was that her future; being raped for the rest of her life? Would he make her carry his children? Would Fenrir ever find her? Would Harry get another go?

"_I may never leave this place. I may never be free again. Would I be under 24 hour watch? Could I try to-?"_

"_No! Snap out of it, Hermione!"_ ordered another voice in her head. It sounded like her but was somehow different. It was a little deeper and rougher.

"_This might sound stupid, but is there another voice in my head?"_

"_No."_ it snapped sarcastically. _"This is the Tooth Fairy. Of course I'm a new voice."_

"_Well...Who are you?"_

"_I'm your wolf side, Hermione."_

"_Wolf side? Like Moony is to Remus?"_

"_Yes, that's exactly it."_

"_How did you get in my mind?"_

"_When our mate injected the werewolf venom into your system, I came with it. But not as I am now. I was a mere gather of chemicals. But then your body became more familiar with me and I evolved into another consciousness. I am your wolf side. We are two minds in one body, if you will. We share awareness, we share memories, we share senses, everything."_

"_I'm still confused."_

"_Okay. The best analogy I can think of is...You know muggle cordial drinks? Well, imagine that some pure cordial - which in this case is werewolf venom, and is myself - is added to a glass of pure water - which is yourself. The two mix together and form one thing. But there are still two sets of mixture in it."_

"_Okay...So...In my body, there is the human side and the wolf side? But they mix together to form half-human-half-wolf? But in my mind, I am still two completely different things? Is that about right?"_

"_That's exactly right."_

"_Well, where have you been? All those times that-"_

"_I'm not strong enough, Hermione. We haven't been through our first transformation so your body hasn't fully recognised me yet. But as soon as we become a wolf, I'll be more dominant. I can help you in situations like those but until then...I'm just a voice in your head." _She said sadly.

"_Do all wolves have you?"_

"_Hermione, you've just answered that question yourself. Of course all Weres have a wolf side and a human side."_

"_Okay, sorry." _she paused for a few seconds._ "Do you have a name?"_

She laughed._ "No, I don't. You could call me...Wolf? I don't know. If you want, you can call me that but I'm not really fond of it. 'Wolf'. Sounds so..."_

"_Cold?"_

"_Yes! But if you haven't got any ideas right now-"_

"_Tyra."_

"_Um, bless you?"_

"_No," _Hermione giggled in her head,_ "that's your new name. Tyra."_

"_Tyra..." _she murmured, obviously thinking about it,_ "Tyra...Tie-Rah...Tie-RAH...Tih-Rah...Tie-"_

"_Tyra, stop it! Do you like the name or not?"_

"_What? Sorry, yes, I like it. It's good."_

"_Thanks. I've always wanted-"_

"_A tabby kitten called Tyra, I know. Do I resemble a tabby cat to you?" _Hermione knew the words were supposed to make out that she was insulted but she could picture Tyra smiling and laughing. She smiled herself and shook her head (in her head, that is)

"_Maybe there's an up side to being a werewolf. I mean, whenever I'm alone...I'm not. Cos you're there."_

"_I love you too. Now, get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on him."_


	24. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 23**

Romulus awoke gently, the warmth of a body next to him. He turned his head to see Hermione asleep a little away from him. She was facing him, her hands tucked under her neck and her legs closed tightly. He smiled to himself at the thought of prying them open. He raised his hand and ran his knuckles down her soft jawline smirked. _'She's all mine. You've lost, brother.'_

A soft sigh came from Hermione's nose and she turned her head into the pillow. He pulled her closer gently and she awoke further. She opened her eyes, looked up at him, didn't seem to register him and then screamed and shot out of bed, falling on the floor with a dramatic flourish of the blankets.

"Good morning to you, too." He grinned, lying on his back and putting his hands behind his head, crossing his legs arrogantly. "Sleep well?"

"What do you care?" she snapped, wrapping the blanket around her. "You only want to know if I'm...if I'm...if I'm fuck-able!" she let out a gasp of anger and blushed at the same time.

He snarled back, got out of bed, stormed up to her and grabbed her chin, squishing her cheeks. "I can't even begin to tell you how disrespectful that sentence was. If I ask after you, I expect an answer! Now, I will ask you again. Did you sleep well?"

"I did." She replied sourly.

"Sore?"

"Incredibly."

He laughed. "We'll fix that later. But right now, we need a wash. A bath?" he offered but in a tone that held no room for argument. She nodded sourly and he let go of her chin and cheeks. "Good. Now, put a robe on." He ordered, slapping her cheek softly but with a warning.

"I don't have one." She answered simply.

"Oh?" he asked sarcastically. "Well, then, you'll just have to go without. All the other females do."

"But you said I wasn't like all the other females." She protested nervously with a few stutters.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat for a few moments before a deep rumbling sound came from his chest and throat and he glided over to her like a pampered cat. She back against the nearest wall but he put his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her flush against him, cupping her chin with his hand.

"Don't question me, bitch. Remember what I told you last night, when we were having dinner? Rule 1. You do exactly as I say. And I'm telling you to go naked. It's only to the bath." He chided, unwrapping the blanket slowly and pushing it to the floor. Hermione blushed so deeply that it was spreading down her face, to her neck, to her chest. Romulus chuckled at the sight. "My, my, you _are_ a pretty sight when you're all flushed." He laughed.

She put her hands on his arms and pushed, but didn't really make an effort. He simply looked at her hands and she removed them.

"Good. We're getting there, slowly but surely. Now, go. Into the bathroom." He ordered, nudging her in the direction.

Hermione bit her lip and walked past him. Her mind was torn - half of her was trying to force down the fierce blush that had taken over the top half of her body and the other half was trying to fight the embarrassment and hold her head high. But she failed at both.

She kept her head low and allowed the angry flush to rule her skin tone. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped through it. It was different yet similar to Harry's. The floor and walls were pure white tiles, a porcelain toilet and sink were in one corner and the huge bath - which was more like a small swimming pool - dominated an entire corner of the room. A glass and tile walk-in shower was next to the bath and had a glass shelf full of shampoos and conditioner and body lotions and all sorts of other accessories on it. A tall thin cabinet was above the sink with a mirror on the door, making Hermione believe that it was a medicine cabinet. A huge set of open box shelves housed many towels of various sizes and a few candles for decoration, giving the room a very modern and chic look.

"_Oh, my God."_ She grinned inwardly. _"Romulus Greyback is a...(giggle)...A fashion freak!"_ she could barely hold in a laugh but gave a shriek instead when a cold hand came down on her hip.

"Don't laugh, pet, the females decorate my rooms. Although," he looked around the room, "I kind of like it. Well, back to business. Run the bath." He ordered. She walked over to the bath and turned the water taps on. "Bubbles, love." Hermione complied, turning the steel and marble tap. "Well, this isn't so bad, is it?" he asked rhetorically, sitting on the side of the bath, folding his arms and not caring about his nakedness. In fact, Hermione would say he was...Proud of it. "Us. Together. A nice hot bath, plenty of bubbles." Hermione turned off the taps before the bath overflowed. "Now, I happen to enjoy baths so I don't - look at me, girl," he snapped, putting his fingers under her china and forcing her head up, "so I don't want any arguments, protests or anything of the sort. As I said earlier, we won't have time for any funny business today. So I expect complete and utter respect and obedience. Is that understood?" she nodded. "Good." He pulled her in between his legs, put his arms around her and let them fall back into the bath water.

A few moments later, Hermione resurfaced, coughing and spluttering. Romulus came up only a second or two after her and wiped his hair out of his eyes. Hermione swam over to the side and put her arms on the ledge, keeping herself above the water level. Romulus swam over to her, out an arm around her waist and swam them backwards to a seat/ledge. He sat down, arranged himself comfortably and then pulled her into his lap and back against his chest.

"This isn't too bad, is it?" she shook her head, not wanting to cause trouble. He chuckled lightly. "You're obeying me. Good girl." He praised, kissing the top of her wet head.

They sat there for a few minutes, the only sound in the room was their breathing, and the occasional bubble popping. But then, a commotion started downstairs. Romulus straightened up, taking Hermione with him too and waited for a few moments. Shouts and a few screams rang distantly and then heavy and fast footsteps came closer to them. Then...

The door burst open.

And Fenrir Greyback stepped into the room, anger on his face.

"Get away from my mate, little brother."


	25. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 24**

_The door burst open._

_And Fenrir Greyback stepped into the room, anger on his face._

"_Get away from my mate, little brother."_

Hermione's face lit up and Tyra howled happily in her head. But Romulus just chuckled, and reached behind him. Fenrir tensed as his brother did so but braced himself in the doorframe. But he growled and snarled when he saw that Romulus held a pen knife in his hand. Hermione didn't seem to register it until the blade was pressed against her jugular.

She screamed and thrashed but Romulus just held the knife closer and she stopped when Fenrir said soothing but commanding words to her.

Romulus put his chin on the juncture between her neck and shoulder and smiled wickedly at his brother. "Do you know how satisfying she is, brother?" Fenrir snarled, his canines extended and amber flashed dangerously in his eyes. "Oh, she is so...Fuck-able. I believe you described yourself as that, didn't you, my love?" he whispered the last bit in her ear and she shuddered and looked at Fenrir.

Hair was beginning to sprout from his arms and claws were starting to extend from his fingernails. Romulus just laughed and stood up, taking Hermione with him awkwardly. "You want her brother? Fetch her." he snarled, pushing her head first into a wall. She fell unconscious upon impact and fell into the bath.

Fenrir snarled, transformed fully into his wolf and charged at his brother. Romulus lunged at Fenrir and morphed in the air and tackled him.

Many scratches, howls, whines and snarls passed in just under a minute before Fenrir had his jaw around the back of Romulus' neck and twisted sharply. Not sparing another glance at his dead brother, Fenrir ran to the bath, morphed along the way and dived into the water.

Hermione was at the bottom, red spilling slowly from her head. He swam quickly to her, put his arm around her waist and pushed off from the floor. They erupted from the water and he hurriedly left the water and lay Hermione down on the floor gently. He put his fingers on her neck. No pulse.

--

Fenrir panicked. No pulse. No pulse meant no heartbeat. No heartbeat meant death. He quickly tilted her head back, opened her mouth and began to push on her chest. _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5...28, 29, 30."_ He cupped her chin and blew into her mouth steadily. He glanced at her chest and saw it inflate and then deflate. He blew again. Up and down went her chest. He began to push again. _"1, 2, 3, 4-"_

Hermione coughed up water and began to gasp. Fenrir quickly gathered her up into his arms and held her close.

"It's okay, mate." He whispered, a tear slipping out of his eye. "You're okay now. I've got you." he rocked her back and forth whilst she breathed deeply and slowly.

After a minute or two of stroking her hair and rocking her gently, Fenrir gathered Hermione into a carrying position, stood up slowly and carried his sleeping mate.

--

Hermione awoke groggily. Her head hurts, her throat hurt, everything hurt. She put her hand to her head and felt a bandage around her cranium. She moaned in pain and closed her eyes again.

"How do you feel?" asked a deep male voice. Hermione looked over to the right side of the bed and saw Fenrir leaning back in his chair, his fingertips pressed together and a look of deep thought on his face.

"Fenrir, what's wrong?" she asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

He didn't answer, just folded his hands on his stomach. "I killed my brother." He said simply.

Something dropped in Hermione's stomach. Tyra rejoiced in happiness and so did a part of Hermione but she felt sorry for her mate having to kill his only family. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Fenrir nodded, running a hand over his face. He got up from the chair and sat down next to Hermione, who sat up slowly. He held her hand. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts - obviously - but at least one good this came out of all this. Well, two things."

"Which are?"

"Do you want the good or the best thing first?"

"Good." He asked, lying across her lap but supported himself on an elbow.

"I found my wolf side." She said, smirking.

"Really?" he asked, honestly intrigued. Different people found their wolves in different ways. Although Fenrir was born a wolf because his parents were both wolves, he only discovered his wolf side when he was 7 years old and when he fell down the stairs. He hit his head on the hard floor and was about to black out when a voice spoke in his head and told him to shout for help. That just about saved his life.

"Yeah. She's called Tyra."

"Tyra? A strange name."

"What's yours called?"

"He's called Lupus. It's Latin for 'wolf'."

"Lupus. Lupus and Tyra. Catchy." She said, running her hands up and down his forearms.

He smirked, picked up her hands and kissed them. "What's the best news?"

"Being away from you and being...Hurt...Made me realise just how much I actually feel for you."

"Feel? Not love?" he asked sadly.

"Not _yet_." She explained and Fenrir understood her meaning.

"Fair enough." He held her hand and looked at it for a moment before looking back. "Can I speak to Tyra for a minute?"

"Speak to...? What?"

"Let Tyra take control. Let her out. I want to talk to her for a minute."

Hermione closed her eyes and felt quite strange. Like...Like she wasn't complete. But it wasn't a bad feeling. It felt...Good. Her chocolate coloured eyes opened and became amber. Fenrir smiled at her and let his eyes become amber too.

For a minute or so, neither of them said anything, or did anything. They just sat there and stared into each other's eyes. Out of nowhere, Tyra grinned and pounced on Lupus/Fenrir.

--

40 minutes later, Lupus finally collapsed over Tyra, both of them covered and glistening with sweat. He lowered himself onto her and laid his head gently on her chest, which heaved and dropped with every breath. She put an arm across his shoulders and rested her free hand on his head and let her own head fall back against the pillow.

They lay together panting and huffing for a few minutes before Tyra slipped back into Hermione and she stroked his head for a moment before ruffling his hair. He raised his head and looked at her questioningly.

"Let me get dressed."

He sighed and rolled his eyes but nonetheless climbed off her and lay next to her. She smiled at him, took a blanket, wrapped it round herself and waddled over to the wardrobe.

--

10 minutes later Hermione re-entered the bedroom from the bathroom, changed into jeans and a top. Fenrir was lounging back on the bed and looked over to her.

"Feel decent now?" he asked, grinning, sitting up.

"Yes, I do." She said, walking up to the bed and stood between his legs.

They shared a quick kiss before someone knocked on their door. Fenrir growled in annoyance but called out, "Enter!"

The door opened and revealed Harry Potter. "Not interrupting am I?"


	26. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 25**

_Hermione's eyes opened slowly and saw a digital clock. 06:56. She groaned and turned her head into the pillow. Something stirred behind her and something wrapped around her waist. She squealed, shot out of bed and looked back to the bed. It was Harry. His hair was more tousled than usual and he rolled onto his back._

"_God, Mione, you don't need to scream." He mumbled grouchily, running his hand wearily over his face._

"_Harry?" she asked in a daze._

"_Yeah." He said as if talking to a person who had an IQ of 1._

"_What are you doing in my house? In my bed? Naked?"_

"_Mione, you're in __**my**__ house, in __**my**__ bed, naked. Well, not quite in bed but were a minute ago."_

"_Harry, I know this might sound completely stupid but..." she began hesitantly. Harry looked at her. "What happened last night?"_

_Harry's head flopped back onto the pillow and he sighed. "It was my house warming party. You weren't completely trashed but had a little to drink."_

"_And...We...You know...I gave you...My...You know."_

"_Yes, you did, Hermione." He smiled, sitting up in bed. "We made love and you gave your virginity to me."_

_Her head spun. No wonder her crotch hurt. She sat down slowly and uncertainly on the bed. "Harry, was I...Was it...You know...Good?"_

"_God, Hermione, you were wonderful, love." He gushed, kissing her forehead. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable at being naked in front of her friend, who was equally naked, and talking about how good she was in bed._

"_Really? You're not just saying that because you're my friend?"_

"_Of course I'm not. You were wonderful." He said, kissing her forehead again. He straightened up and sniffed. "So, what do you want to do now?"_

"_Well, I was hoping I could have a shower and then I figured I'd go home." She answered, shrugging._

"_No, I mean about us."_

"_What do you mean, 'us'?"_

"_Well, are we going to give it a try? Or are we going to forget about it and sign it off to a night of drunken madness?" he asked._

_Hermione smiled but it faded. "Well, I thought that maybe we should just...Forget about it."_

_Harry stiffened and put his finger under his nose uncomfortably for a moment before sniffing again and lowered his hand again. "Forget it?" he asked. "Okay. Well...um...Are you sure? I mean, it's going to be a bit awkward between us, you know? I mean, trying to forget what we've done and still try to be friends and try and push all that down. Be kinda weird, won't it?"_

"_Harry, do you want to try out?" she asked suspiciously._

"_Okay." he answered immediately._

_Hermione paused awkwardly. She had had a feeling that Harry fancied her but not to the point of obsession like he was displaying at that moment. "Harry," she began seriously, "I really think we need to stay where we are. I mean, you're my best friend and I can't lose that. I mean, if we were to break up, it would spoil so much. All the time we've spent together-"_

"_And that will just make it better." He said, taking her hand in his and holding them desperately. "Please, Hermione, say yes. Be with me. Please."_

"_I can't." she said simply, shaking her head a little. Harry frowned and dropped her hand abruptly. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek but he smacked it away. "Harry, please, don't be angry with me."_

_He didn't say anything for a moment or two. "Bathroom's through there. Towels are in the cupboard under the sink. Don't take too long, we've got an Order meeting." He said coldly._

--

Fenrir shot up, pushed Hermione behind him and began to morph. Harry just smirked and pulled a long thin dagger from behind his back.

"Don't even try it." he warned. Fenrir morphed back, confusing Hermione at his sudden lack of aggression. Harry threateningly pointed the knife at Hermione. "Come 'ere."

Fenrir growled and kept Hermione behind him. "Don't be so stupid to believe that I'd-" Harry threw the knife at him. Completely unprepared, the knife sunk into Fenrir's shoulder. Hermione screamed in horror; Fenrir growled but sank to the floor. Hermione crouched next to him, gently touching his shoulder and went to pull it out but Harry came up behind her and hauled her up by her waist. She squealed, kicked and writhed but he just pulled her from the room, pulling a fresh knife from out of his pocket and made his way back out of the hut, the Pack completely unawares to their Alpha's distress.

--

Harry put the knife away after he'd Apparated himself and Hermione into the park opposite 12 Grimmauld Place. His arm was across her shoulder and wrapped around her chest and he emotionlessly pulled her towards the door of the old Black house. She continued to kick and scream but he remained without an expression.

He hauled her up the steps to the door and knocked a secret knock. The door opened immediately. Remus stepped out of the kitchen, wand in hand but lowered it when he saw who it was.

"Harry? Hermione?"

"She needs an Obliviate." He said shortly.

Remus stood there shocked, looking between Harry and Hermione. "What for? Why?"

"Remus, she just needs one." He insisted, pulling Hermione against his front and grabbing her wrists to stop her struggling.

"You're not doing anything to my head, Potter!" she screeched, trying to scratch Harry's wrist and escape.

Remus approached them, took one of Hermione's wrists and helped to pull her down the hall. "Harry, why is she calling you 'Potter'?"

"Because he's a raping kidnapper!" she screamed, alerting everyone in the house to their presence. The kitchen door opened and Sirius stepped out, a look of confusion and betrayal.

"Harry, is that true?"

"Of course it's not true." He lied.

"So, I'm imagined you ripping my clothes off, and taking me away from my mate?!" she screamed.

"Get her into the kitchen." Harry said simply, pulling her along.

"Harry!" Sirius said sternly, frowning at his godson. "I need to know the truth."

Harry didn't say anything for a few moments. "It's Greyback." He said as if that explained everything.

"Don't say anything against my mate! He was your Alpha!"

"_Was_, Hermione, was. He was my Alpha, banished me and then killed my new Alpha; his own brother!"

"Who raped me repeatedly and had intended on making me his Female, carry his children - just to get back at his brother!"

"Remus, she needs sedating." Harry insisted to the shocked werewolf.

Remus remained solemn. Hermione looked up at him pleadingly; so did Sirius; Harry remained emotionless. "Get her into the kitchen." He said finally.

--


	27. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Nightmare**

**Epilogue**

"Have you sent teams out?" Fenrir demanded to Connor as an elderly Shaman dabbed his shoulder with wet cotton wool.

"Yes, Alpha. We sent-"

"How many have gone out?" he hissed as she dabbed it with their own mixture of Anti-Silver Serum - the dagger Harry used was pure silver. "Merlin, be careful, Cole!" he snapped.

"Fenrir." She said disapprovingly in a motherly tone. Fenrir just looked back to Connor.

"We sent out all the males - even the subs - and all the female dominants. We still have a few female subs left to watch over the cubs and Elders."

"Good, good. Go out yourself and I'll join you soon."

"No, you won't, Alpha. This needs to heal before you can even lift anything." Cole said sternly, exerting her authority over Fenrir - Shamans and Elders were above even Alphas.

"I'm fine, Cole."

"You were stabbed with a pure silver dagger into your shoulder and you've damaged ligaments. You are in no condition to go hunting."

"My mate was taken, _again_, by one of her rapists! I need to find her!"

"Fenrir!" she snapped. "You will spend the night in here, under my watch to make sure you don't 'wander' off anywhere, and then tomorrow when your arm is better, you can go and look." She said reasonably, but Fenrir didn't want to hear it.

"Tomorrow?! My mate could be half-way around the world by then!"

"I'm not hearing any excuses, Fenrir. You're staying here." She said, picking up her wand discretely.

"No, I am certainly not. I have to-" and then he was asleep.

--

Hermione awoke groggily. She ran her hand over her eyes and turned her head to see an asleep Harry with his arm around her waist. She smiled softly. He'd been so good to her. He helped her when Fenrir first kidnapped her, healed her after Greyback had his sadistic way with her, fed her when Greyback didn't.

Greyback. Just thinking about him made her cry and she sniffing had obviously awoken Harry.

"Love?" he asked softly. "What is it? Was it Him again?"

"Yeah." She cried gently, burying her head into his chest and wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay now, love. You can move on. It was just a nightmare."

--

_**SEQUEL!!**_


End file.
